Covert Affairs
by Kyveli
Summary: It is a very dangerous and volunteer only assignment. Will the young Blood Elf Rogue pull it through? NON-CANON, AU. Adventure, romance, some humor.
1. Mission Statement

**Author's Note:** This was a spur of the moment idea, and I just started writing it a couple of days ago. Again, I do not own anything from Warcraft, other than my own original characters. When I posted this last night, I did not realize, that there were mistakes, and stuff missing. I tried to rectify the one's I noticed. Please remember that English is my second language, so there will always be some mistakes. Please feel free to point them out either via a review or an email.

 **P.S:** After noticing even more mistakes, and after a concrit review, thank you Hawki, I decided to revise this chapter again. I hope I got all the mistakes this time.

* * *

Mission Statement

"Listen carefully Centurion. This is a very dangerous, and volunteer only assignment, you don't have to do it unless you feel absolutely ready for it. No one will think less of you if you turn it down.", Overlord Garosh Hellscream told the young Blood Elven Rogue.

"I was born for this Overlord", the Elf told the Orc, eager to prove to the Horde, that the Sindorei were no push overs who hide behind the front lines during battle.

"Just making sure", Garosh grunted in approval at the young Elf's eagerness. "You need to be very careful, he is bound to be heavily guarded, especially in his own keep. Not to mention all the wards and enchantments that must be up in that place.". The rogue smiled back.

"I am also a Mage Overlord, I can take care of any wards and enchantments I may run across.". The rogue had studied sorcery for years under Kael'Thas Sunstrider himself. That was before the Sunwell and Dalaran were destroyed by the Scourge, and the stealthy life of a rogue proved to be more profitable and less painful as the withdrawal symptoms crept in.

"That is why I came to you. This assignment requires a person with extraordinary skills, like stealth, hand to hand combat, dual weapon wielding and sorcery of course. You will be all alone, deep in enemy territory, no one will rush to your aid, no one will know about this assignment, and everyone will deny knowledge about it. You will be know as a crazed Elf who just acted on her own, for reasons unknown to the Horde. Do you understand that, Iris?", Garosh raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Yes my Lord, I do." Iris Shadowstrider assured the Orc, as she leaned over the map of Stormwind Keep. "Varian Wrynn is going to pay for his insolence. No one insults my Warchief and my former Ranger General like that!", she declared.

"Very well Centurion, I am confident that you will be very successful in this mission. Go, now and may your ancestors watch over and protect you. Lok'tar Ogar!", he said and dismissed her.

Iris teleported out of her room in the "Filthy Animal" inn. She materialised at the roof top of Stormwind Keep. The Rogue had locked this location years ago, when she was still just a young Mage apprentice. She was part of the Kirin'Tor envoy that accompanied Prince Kael'Thas to Stormwind, to witness the naming ceremony of Prince Anduin Wrynn.

* * *

While Kael and the other Kirin' Tor emissaries were busy mingling with the very young King Varian and Queen Tiffin, and the rest of the royals and nobles, four very mischievous young people, sneaked out of the reception and started exploring the palace. Princess Calia Menethil was the ringleader of the gang. She would always come up with the craziest ideas, and the rest were more than eager to try them out. Arthas especially, always wanted to try new things no matter how crazy or dangerous they were. Jaina, though very brave, was the most logical of all four and would always point out the flaws of their plans. But they all went on and did it anyway, no matter what the cost. Not that any of them ever got in any trouble for it. Callia and Arthas were the Alliance High King's children, Jaina was the only daughter of Lord Daelin Proudmore, and Iris was the youngest child of Kael's sister, Fryne. The otherwise seasoned Mage got sucked into a mysterious vortex after a failed experiment along with her husband, Elrezar Shadowstrider who was a Rogue and Chief of Covert Operations. This left the five year old Iris in the care of Kael, since her elder brothers and sisters were all grown up, and on different assignments all over Azeroth. And uncle Kael spoiled the young Princess rotten.

Callia decided that since there was no place left in Stormwind that they haven't explored already, the roof top of Storwind Keep was the next logical destination. Iris, having mastered Portal creation a week earlier, created one for them, and the girls stepped right through it, dragging poor Arthas along. The Prince was afraid of heights but never openly admitted that to anyone. The girls of course being very perceptive knew about it.

"Open your eyes Arthas, look at this beautiful view. You can see the harbour and the park from up here, even the bell tower of Moonbrook. It's amazing, Elwynn forest and Westfall are truly magical places. And the people look like ants", Jaina whispered in Arthas's ear, who slowly opened his eyes and looked down.

And he was mesmerised by the view. He could not take his eyes off the it. He walked around the entirety of the roof and drank in the sight all around him. From the North, he could see the lake that poured down into Northshire's river via a small waterfall. The scorched earth of the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge scarred the lands around Blackrock Mountain, while the snowy mountain ranges of Dun Morogh faded far in the horizon. In the West, the vast ocean stretched further than what the eye could see. In the South, lay the fertile lands of Westfall and the tropical jungles of Stranglethorn, while in the East, Elwynn Forest stretched for miles on end until it gracefully merged with the red hills and high peaks of Redridge mountain.

"You're right sweetheart, it's very beautiful up here", Arthas whispered to Jaina, and kissed her. They have been an item for over a year, and became intimate during the celebration of the burning of the Whickerman, two months ago. Arthas couldn't take his hands off Jaina ever since.

"Oooooh..." the other two girls started giggling. "Jaina and Arthas sitting in a tree...", Iris started to sing the old human limerick, but couldn't finish it, because Arthas had jumped to her position with super human speed, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"That's it, little Missy, I hope you have learned how to sprout wings because you are going to be flying off this rooftop", he growled as he approached the edge of the roof.

"No Arthas, please, I haven't mastered the "Slow Fall" spell yet. I will smash like a watermelon, if you drop me from here", she squealed, knowing full well though, that her close friend would never harm her.

"Are you going to be a good girl, and stop teasing Jaina and I?", he asked her. Jaina and Callia became very concerned about the sudden turn of events. They knew that Arthas was joking of course, he would never harm Iris, she was like a little sister to him and he loved her very much. But only a few moments ago he was terrified of heights and any sudden movement might trigger his phobia again. But Arthas was not concerned about that at the moment.

"Arthas put her down, she might really get hurt", the two girls pleaded with him.

"I swear I will never tease you again. Put me down, I'm going to throw up if you keep holding me like that", Iris felt dizzy being hang over his shoulder for so long. All the sweets that she and the rest of gang had devoured before they wondered off started to make their way to her throat.

"Alright kid you've learned your lesson, I will put you down. No need to make a mess up here", Arthas laughed and turned around to put Iris back on solid ground again. As he brought her down from his shoulder they locked eyes when they were at the same height. And for the first time in his life Arthas realised that Iris was a girl, and a very beautiful one one too. 'Wow! Was he always this gorgeous?', Iris thought as her emerald green eyes stared deeply into his sea green ones. It looked as if he was about to kiss her, but he quickly recovered as he remembered that his girlfriend, and sister were standing a few feet away from them, so he put Iris down.

"There you go kid", he said as he patted her head and pinched her cheek. Thankfully, the two girls didn't notice anything, or at least it didn't look like they noticed something.

"We should really return to the reception, they will start looking for us soon.", Iris whispered and created a portal to the ground. But while she did that, she casted a spell that would always bring her up here undetected whenever she recalled the "stolen" moment she had shared with the future king of Lordaeron and wanted to contemplate on the emotions that that little encounter stirred in her.

* * *

Iris shook her head. 'Now is not the time to dwell on the past. Whatever I felt for Arthas then, is irrelevant. He proved to be a sick bastard who destroyed my home, killed Grandpa and plunged us into darkness and despair. And he will die by my hand for that'. She walked at the edge of the roof top, and casted a spell. Every ward and enchantment that protected the keep dropped. It would take the Alliance Mages fifteen minutes to notice that there was something wrong. She then casted an invisibility spell on her self and jumped. Her "Slow Fall" spell landed her smoothly on the edge of the garden terrace overlooking the lake. It was a very beautiful spot, cleverly situated between the library and the throne room. Sentries were stationed on either side and the middle, standing guard. She silently glided right next to them and blew a powder in their nose. Within seconds from the time she did that, they dropped like sacks of potatoes simultaneously. She had calculated the amount she would have to dispense on each of them perfectly. Iris stealthily walked towards the throne room double doors. There were more guards stationed there. She dispatched them the same way as the others. It was a warm summer night, so the doors were open to allow some sea breeze to blow in the throne room. She could hear many voices coming from there. The Elf walked into the latge chamber. It was packed with nobles, officers, Mages and guards. King Wrynn was sitting on his throne listening to reports with a bored look on his handsome face. They were just simple daily reports about the status of his realm, and the Scourge activity in the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor and Northrend. Nothing the Horde and Iris didn't know already. The Rogue approached the throne and stood right next to the Human King.

Iris carefully studied the king's face. Though still very handsome, his looks could only be compared to Arthas' and her dear uncle Kael's, the great tragedy and the hardships he had suffered these past ten years had taken their toll. Gone was the youthful innocence and carefree composure. Before her sat a man who had seen and suffered a lot in his thirty five years. First his beloved wife, the beautiful and valiant Queen Tiffin was accidentally killed during the Mason's Guild riot. Then, only three years ago, while on his way to Theramore to attend the summit Jaina herself had organised to discuss a peace treaty with Thrall, his ship was attacked by the remnants of the Defias brotherhood, who with the help of black dragon Onyxia managed to gravely injure the great warrior, and put him in chains. Onyxia, while fighting the stalwart king, run one her claws across his face and down his left eye, leaving two deep and painful scars. The blinding pain caused poor Varian to lose his footing on the sinking ship, and he failed to dodge the lose mast that flew across the deck and banged his head, rendering him unconsious and amnesic. He ended up in Dire Maul and was forced to fight as a gladiator under the name Lo'Gosh, until he managed to escape with the help of Valeera Sanguinar and Broll Bearmantle. They managed to reach Theramore, where he was recognised, and the Mages there helped him regain his memories. He returned to Stormwind, but the entire ordeal left him bitter, twisted and full of hate for the Horde in general and the Orcs in particular. The death of Bolvar Fordragon and the loss of almost a third of his army at the Wrathgate was the icing of the cake for him. There was a permanent frown now pasted on his forehead.

The Blood Elf Rogue wanted to trace her finger on his scars and kiss the frown away, but knew that she would be dead the moment he felt a shadow creeping over him. She had to disable him and the everyone else first. With a wave of her hand, the guards were turned into sheep and chickens, the exits were blocked by huge, impenetrable ice walls, and all the nobles, Varian included, were casted in ice. Only his head, upper torso, and lap were ice free now. With another wave, she let her invisibility enchantment drop. Varian gasped at the site of a Blood Elf female clad in skin tight black leather trousers, halter top and boots. Her features were covered by a black satin hood, only her eyes were visible.

"What is the meaning of this", he hissed "Guar...", A long black leather gloved finger on his lips, and a dagger at his throat, silenced him. A sweet chuckle came from the Rogue, as she straddled him.

"None of that Human. You will remain silent for once in your life. This is for insulting the Warchief and the Banshee Queen", she whispered.

'So this is how I am going to die? In the middle of a hopeless war and at the hands of an assassin, just like my father? Not in the field of battle like I always hoped? Blessed Light please look after my boy and my people', he prayed as he looked into the would be assassin's green eyes. Those clear emerald orbs did not look like they belonged to an assassin at all, but rather to a cheeky young girl about to pull a very mischievous prank. Suddenly the Rogue's dagger moved from his throat to the back of his head. And so did her other hand. Her fingers slowly traced the side of his head, as they made their way to the base of his pony tail, sending chills down his spine. Said hand, cupped his pony tail, while her thumb moved inside the black sash that held his long dark hair in place. Varian felt numb, but not with fear. This girl was stirring feelings in him, long forgotten. 'Why is she doing this? Why doesn't she just slit my throat and get it over with. Why is she toying with me, like a cat with her prey?', he wondered, but before he could voice his protest, she cut the sash from his hair with the dagger. His eyebrows shot up, and looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing?", he whispered. "Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?". The Elf chuckled again. She had put her dagger back in its sheath, and Varian's sash in her pouch along with her gloves. A small soft hand, with long white fingers cupped his face and caressed his stubble.

"Relax Human King" she said, "No one is going to die here tonight.". She removed her hood, revealing a cascade of very long soft auburn red locks. Varian gasped. 'She is absolutely gorgeous, and where have I seen her before? Probably at the Battle for the Undercity, there were a lot of Blood Elves there. They are all still very loyal to their former Ranger General.', he wondered. The Elven girl put her hands behind his head again and gently run her fingers through his long hair. She carefully smoothed them out, and brought some to the front to hang down his shoulders. 'Good thing he's not wearing armor tonight', she thought, and smiled at him.

"You should wear your hair like that more often Varian, it makes you even more raggedly handsome, if that's even possible." And with that, she cupped his face again and crushed her full red lips on his taking his breath away. Varian was shocked by this unexpected turn of events, but did not protest at all at the treatment he was receiving at the hands of this Elf. Her toned curvy body was grinding against him. Her soft cream colored hands travelled all over the uncovered parts of his upper body, leaving hot traces in their wake. Long silky red locks caressed his face as she ravaged his mouth with those sensual lips of hers. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating, a mix of her "Night Blooming Jasmine Blossoms Green Tea" perfume and her own body musk. He kissed her back and their kiss deepened as their tongues found each other and started to dance. Her hands slowly moved from his broad shoulders, to the side of his face and the back of his head, caressing again his soft black hair. Somehow both his arms had freed them selves from their icy prison, and were now exploring her upper body, one travelling up, tracing her spine and feeling her hair, while the other remained wrapped possessively around her waist, his fingers exploring her exposed small waist and flat stomach. Iris did not even notice that that the king's hands were free, she was too caught up in the moment. Varian could not even think about putting her in a death grip and disarming her. He continued to kiss her like it was the most natural thing in the world for the High King of the Alliance to go second base with an enemy on top of his throne in front of his entire court. After several minutes of pure heaven for them, where for just for a few moments they forgot about all their worries and the war, they came up for air. And that was when reality struck Iris. He had his arms around her, he could break her spine at any moment if her realised that too. 'That won't be any time soon though', she thought as she could feel his erection pressing between her legs, as it struggled to get out of the confinement of his trousers.

"You're an amazing kisser King Wrynn", she said loud enough for her magical spying eye to capture. It monitored everything, from the moment she set foot on the Keep's roof top, in order to prove to everyone that she did what she was tasked to do. She blinked out of the Human's strong arms. She stood in the middle of the throne room, smiling at the still dazed king.

"This is to prove that no one is beyond the grasp of the Horde", she laughed. "Garosh Hellscream sends his regards". She blew a kiss at the king and winked as she teleported back to the "Filthy Animal" where Garosh was waiting.

"Well?", the Overlord growled at her. Iris presented the spying eye and the king's hair sash at him.

"Piece of cake, Overlord. Perhaps next time, we should make it more challenging, like doing the same to, oh, I don't know, the Lich King perhaps?", she smirked in a Blood Elven manner as she weighed in her hand the big pouch of gold Garosh threw at her. The Orc was in no state to answer her, because he was busy laughing his head off at her comment and from what he was witnessing from the spying eye. Within a week it had become viral. It seemed that everyone had a copy and watched as the Alliance High King almost had sex with a Blood Elf on top of his throne.

Deep within Icecrown Citadel at the Shadow Throne, the Lich King was sitting on his throne looking at a copy one of his spies stole and brought to him. As soon as it was over he started laughing with his trademark evil laugh.

"Poor Varian", he drawled sarcastically to no one in particular, "caught up in his own human weaknesses. He couldn't even lift a finger against her. Too embarrassed to stand after the treatment she gave him, I supposed", he chuckled. "Little Iris should have tried to pull that stunt with me, she never would have made it past the Court of Bones", he scoffed.

"Confident?", he heard a sweet voice whisper in his left ear. Before he could jump up and grab her, or even use his "Death Grip", "Strangulation", or any other spell that would have incapacitate, eviscerate, or dismember her, he was "Silenced" and cast on ice the same way Varian was. Iris knew that through his mental link he could alert everyone to her presence, and the Shadow Throne would be swarmed with his minions within seconds. She quickly straddled him, removed his Helm before he could even realise what was happening and placed it at the side of his throne. She moved the lose silver strands from his still handsome face and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello Arthas, it's been a very long time. Keeping very busy I see!" she smirked, as pointed her finger around the room.

"Iris...", the Lich King growled, "You were very foolish to venture in here alone. How long do you think your little spell will hold me back?". Iris bit her lower lip, gave him a very mischievous and appraising look as she took in his large form, and smiled at him approvingly.

"Ummm, long enough for me to have some fun with you, Arthas...", she whispered huskily, as she cupped his face. Her fingers traced his strong jaw, angular eye browns, and perfectly shaped nose.

"You never told me how you got that scar" she whispered, as she kissed the scar on his nose.

"Shaving...", was all he could think of saying, as her treatment was clouding his mind. 'How can she have such an effect on me, even after all these years?', he wondered.

"Oh poor baby...", she whispered and gave him a searing kiss. Before he could even stop himself, the Lich King kissed her back. He no longer was a thirty one year old man possessed by an eighty year old dark Orc Shaman. He was eighteen again at the Stormwind Keep's roof top, kissing his sixteen year old secret flame for the first time instead of Jaina. And he got lost in the moment. He kissed her back with the same fervour. His arms were somehow freed from the ice, the same way Varian had freed his, and were now exploring Iris' upper body, one hand tracing her spine, while he run the other one through her red silken locks. He could not even remember how and when he lost his gauntlets. But time was running out for Iris. His most faithful lieutenants, Falric and Marwyn, became very concerned when they could no longer hear their master's whispers, so they run to the Shadow Throne room. They stopped at their tracks when they saw an Elven girl in a tight black leather attire, straddled over their master. His hands were wrapped possessively around her, exploring her scantly dressed upper body, as they kissed each other like mad. Her left arm was wrapped around his neck while her right one was lost within his silver locks as she writhed against his large body. But the most extraordinary thing of all, was that the girl was not undead nor a cultist. She looked like a Horde Rogue, judging by her attire.

"What do we do Falric? Do we interrupt them? The master appears to be enjoying himself...a lot!", Marwyn whispered at his best friend. Falric shook his head.

"I don't know Marwyn. Await orders perhaps, or see if she becomes aggressive.", Falric whispered back, and they both just stood there watching as their master was being "assaulted" by a very pretty girl. 'I wish I had a gorgeous girl like that, doing the same thing to me right now', he thought with a longing look in his eyes. Iris' Elven ears, picked up their whispers. 'Time's up', she thought, 'and when did he free his arms? I really have to perfect this spell before it becomes the end of me', she noted as she reluctantly pulled away from the Lich King's mouth who growled in protest.

"Sorry Arthas, got to go.", she whispered at him. "You still got it baby!", she winked and teleported out of there, leaving a stunned and very disheveled Lich King behind, holding on to empty air. The two Death Knights run to their master.

"My Lord, what happened, should we go after her?", they asked him. The Lich King, still looking very dazed, shook his head.

"I do not know what happened, she just appeared here, and jumped on me. Literally!", he explained as he put his Helm back on. "Send a search party after her. Bring her back to me alive and unharmed", he ordered them and waited until they left the throne room before he stood up. Any other way would have really humiliated him in front of his lieutenants.

"Iris...", he whispered, as he stood there, all alone in the Shadow Throne room. He closed his eyes and mentally scanned through all the female cultists who worshiped him. He smiled as soon as he found what he was searching for. Lauriel, a green eyed, red headed Blood Elf was in the Cathedral of Darkness performing a sermon in his name. At the Plague Works, two equally green eyed and redheaded human females were running experiments. He knew one of them but could not recall the other's name. Not that it mattered to him.

"Lauriel, Ginny! Drop what you're doing, wash up, and report to my chambers", he ordered them. "And Ginny, bring your friend too", All three cultists jumped up startled, and grinned with excitement on the prospect of bedding the master.

"Right away master", they squealed, and run to their chambers to get ready. 'Not an exact match, but they will do until the boys bring Iris to me', he chuckled as he started to walk towards his chambers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I need to clear a few things.

1\. Garosh does not indeed give a rat's arse about Sylvanas' honor, but Iris does, and she wanted to get back to Varian for insulting her former Ranger General too.

2\. Garosh is headstrong, reckless and stupid enough to want to assassinate Varian, he even tried to kill him at the Purple Parlor, when Jaina and Rhonin had invited Varian and Thrall to discuss the Ulduar threat. And in this story, he did NOT want to assassinate Varian, but just humiliate him.

3\. Teleportation around different Azeroth Capitals is very much possible. Anyone who has played a Mage knows that. A lot of things have changed, since Warcraft was just a Real Time Strategy game. One might say: "wait, Iris is a Blood Elf, she can't just teleport to Storwind!". YES, she can, she used to be a High Elf and a member of the old Alliance, and she has visited Storwind many times in the past.

4\. Yes, Varian has been depressed for the past 10 years about Tiffin's untimely and unfair death. Yes, he is a lean, mean, killing machine who had survived 3 wars, Dire Maul, and the continuing prison riot under his very own city, but last time I checked, he is a red blooded male, who hasn't had any since the death of his wife, unless Valeera Sanguinar, Jaina or some the chamber maids gave him a helping hand once in a while. He has a gorgeous woman dry humping his lap, kissing and groping him. He would either have to be gay, impotent or dead, to not reciprocate. Besides, it's just a story, some poetic license is allowed.

5\. Yes, Arthas does not talk like the Lich King here. Well, he is in his own home now, watching "T.V", so he could just drop the formalities for a few minutes and relax. He still has a sense of humor, after all we have amused him a lot: "Never have I had cause to regret sparing your life, mortal. Always, you find ways to amuse me.", in his own words. Twisted as it may be, it's still humor, meaning that he does not always strut around yelling "Frostmourne Hungers", or giving long speeches with that strained voice of his. He can laugh some times and speak normally. And once again, I quote: Poetic License!

6\. Perhaps not every sentence is laced with humor, but this story leans more towards funny, than serious. It is not a parody, it's just gets funny at some parts, and I intend to keep it that way. My apologies to everyone who is not amused by this story.

Anyhow, I would like to thank Hawki for the concrit review and Hammer Tide and Unseemly of course, who loved the story. My apologies If I appear snappy, it's 2 am here in Greece, and I am very tired from revising this and another story.

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Cheers!

;-)


	2. Busted!

Busted

Iris materialized in her room at the "Filthy animal". It was dusk, the sky in the West had turned scarlet. She walked to the window and pressed her forehead on the glass, tears streaming down her face. Seeing Arthas' face again had taken a toll on the young Elf's heart. She had every intention of killing him back at the Shadow Throne.

* * *

One Day Earlier

The Rogue was testing and prodding the Citadel's defenses for months, searching for weaknesses and a way in. And late last night she found one. One of the bridges on the western flank of the Citadel was not that heavily guarded anymore. She sneaked past the undead monstrous guards very easily. 'Hm. Looks like Arthas is loosing his grip', she chuckled. There was a gate at the end of the bridge with two abominations standing guard on either side. Taking them out was not an option, it would alert the rest of the guards to her location. So would putting them to sleep. They had to appear "healthy and alert" to the rest of the guards and their master, who no doubt could see and hear everything through them. Iris needed a distraction away from the gate. She looked up in they sky and spotted two frostwyrms flying above the bridge. Two Death Knights were sitting on the backs of the wyrms and were patrolling the area. Iris studied their flying patterns for hours. Every fifteen minutes, they flew low and along the length of the long bridge. She needed to crash them down, close enough for the abominations to leave their posts and investigate the reason why the wyrms fell, but far away enough for her not to be spotted. True to their pattern the wyrms descended and flew towards the gate. As soon as they were halfway there, Iris froze their wings. Not able to flap them anymore, they dropped like rocks on the bridge, taking the Death Knights with them. The abominations run towards them so that the Lich King could determine the cause of this accident.

"Big Boss, Big Boss...Da bone tingies go down...lil' bosses go splaaat...big mess...big mess", one of them wailed.

" **Silence George, I can see that** ", boomed the deep raspy voice of the Lich King. 'George? The Lich King names his abominations? He must really be bored!', Iris snorted. The abominations reached the big pile of mess in the middle of the bridge and leaned over it. 'Now's my chance', Iris thought, and approached the gate. She started to pick the lock, and was pleasantly surprised that it opened very fast. The bitter cold weather had turned the lock brittle, and it shattered around Iris' pick.

Iris slipped into the dark corridor and shut the gate behind her, charming it to appear closed and locked as to not rise any suspicion. She saw light coming out of the corner and moved towards it. She found her self in an ore processing forge. Two giant skeletons were guarding either side of the entrance, but she easily glided between them, thanks to her "Invisibility" spell. It appeared that the chambers on the Saronite platforms housed the overseers, and there was no way around them, so she remained invisible and stirred around the undead guards and the cultists that swarmed the place. She took note of everyone's movements and the number of guards stationed there, and continued her journey into the bowels of the Citadel. From the conversations of the cultists, she discovered that the name of the place was "The Forge of Souls". Before Iris could contemplate on the meaning of the name and sneak past an undead necromancer who looked as if he was in charge of the place, an ear piercing scream coming from him made her jump out of her skin...

" **WHOA-OA-OA! I FEEL GOOD, I KNEW THAT I WOULD, NOW  
I FEEL GOOD, I KNEW THAT I WOULD, NOW  
SO GOOD, SO GOOD, I GOT YOU",**

...he "sung" on top of his dead lungs, swinging his hips in a manner that could only be described as something between comical and tragic, pretending that his staff was a guitar.

"Just call me Bronjahm, "The godfather of Souls", he told his subordinates, and continued "singing" completely off key.

'WHADAFUCK?', Iris chuckled, 'he fancies himself a singing star? What's next? The Lich King singing an aria, and Kel'Thuzad dancing ballet? Or the four horseman singing a quartet in a too too...why not', she snickered. The Elf reached another chamber at the far end of the forge and came across a creature even more disturbing than the aspiring singer/necromancer. It had no body, just a giant head with three faces. 'Where the fuck did Arthas find this thing?', she stared at it in disgust and watched as the cultists addressed him as the "Devourer of Souls". Iris stirred clear of it, and used the portal at the far end of the chamber. The construct did not notice anything because it was screeching like a Prima Donna at the cowering cultists for a reason that Iris did not bother to stick around long enough to find out.

The Rogue materialized at a mine this time, there were hundreds of Horde and Alliance prisoners mining Saronite for the "Forge of Souls". She noted the number of prisoners held there, the overseers, and the guards, and proceeded to look for a way further into the Citadel. She spotted a rise on the other side of the mine, that led to an entrance back in. There was a cave connecting the mine to it. The Rogue climbed the hill bypassing the Vrykul and Death Knights guarding it and approached the cave. She withdrew her daggers and stepped inside it. There were several Death Knights crossing either side of the cave, but no one spotted her. She finally reached the other side. It was completely deserted. Only a Death Knight was flying on a giant frost wyrm high above her. From the Death Knight's conversations, she learned that they addressed him as "Scourgelord Tyrannus". He didn't seem to notice her, so she quickly approached the gate. She picked the lock and walked into a large empty chamber. Only a couple of old meat wagons were abandoned on the far side next to another portal which she used.

Iris walked into another hall, only this time, it was very clean and well taken care of. At the end of the corridor was a circular chamber with large blue stained glass bay-widows on either side. A soft blue light was coming through the widows, and Iris would have found the place somewhat beautiful, if she didn't know that this was the house of the "Prince of Darkness". In the middle of the chamber stood a pedestal with a pile of skulls on top. The chamber was completely void of life or unlife, so Iris proceeded towards the other side of the chamber through another set of doors. A long corridor stretched up to another set of doors. A giant skeleton was patrolling it.

"None shall pass through the "Halls of Reflection" and into the masters domain", it kept mumbling. 'Ooookay...!", Iris chuckled, and moved on. She slid past it easily and sneaked through the doors. She gasped. It was a replica of the throne room in Lordaeron.

'What is this? Is this Arthas' way of mocking his old kingdom? If this is his idea of throwing one last insult at Lordaeron and his father' memory, it was a huge waste of his time and resources because no one, other than his own servants would venture this deep into his fortress. And even if some living champions or prisoners managed to come this far, who would live to tell everybody about the existence of this chamber? No. He wouldn't go in so much trouble just to intimidate and mock a few prisoners or adventurers who would never make it out of here alive. He really misses Lordaeron and his old life. Oh Arthas, are you really trapped within this monster, trying to break free, or are you the monster? Clearly, a small part of you is still in there. I am going to have to observe you really close and determine whether I should just slit your throat or spare you.', she sighed and walked further into the chamber. She heard foot steps from behind her, so she quickly hid behind the throne. The cold chamber became even colder, and a feeling of doom and despair crept up her spine. She dared a glimpse towards the doors. Moments later, the Lich King himself entered the chamber. Iris' tried to will her heart to stop from beating so fast, she was sure that he could hear it. With a quick prayer to the Light she casted every invisibility and concealment spell she knew on her and hoped that it was enough to hide herself from him. The "Lord of the damned" walked to his throne and with a heavy sigh, he dropped on it, placing Frostmourne next to his knee. His fingers started to tap the arms of the throne and he let out another sigh. He then laced his fingers and rested his chin on them growling softly. 'By the light, he really is bored. The Lich King is actually bored!', Iris would have laughed if she was not afraid that he would hear her.

More footsteps could be heard from outside the chamber. The Lich King straightened him self on the throne. Two Human Death Knights walked in with a Gnome between them. All three knelt before the king and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Speak!", the Lich King growled.

"My Lord, this Gnome approached Marwyn and I as we patrolled Sindragosa's Fall, and told us that he has valuable information for the Lich King's ears only", the Death Knight replied.

"What is your name Gnome?", the Lich King asked him.

"Krick sire, I am a Mage specialized in necromancy", the Gnome squeaked.

"And what kind of information do you have for me that would deem you worthy enough to join my ranks, Krick?", the Master of the Scourge asked him.

"Tyrion Fordring has convinced the Horde and the Alliance forces to build a place north of Sindragosa's Fall where Champions from both factions will compete with each other and be put to the test against local beasts, monsters and Scourge "fiends", in order to determine who will be deemed worthy enough to become an Argent Crusader and join in the final assault against your Citadel. They want to promote cooperation between the two factions. Mages and workers are already half way through constructing the Argent Tournament. It will be ready in a few days time, and will produce Argent Crusaders in a few weeks.", the Gnome concluded.

'Damn, this was supposed to be a big secret. That's why the Mages casted powerful invisibility and concealment charms all over the place and assisted the workers in building the complex within a week. If only I could just slit the traitor's throat right here and now', Iris glared at the treacherous worm. The Lich King growled his satisfaction and beckoned to the Gnome to approach him.

"You have indeed presented me with very useful information. This deems you worthy to become one of my servants.", the Lich King stood up and plunged Frostmourne right into the Gnome's heart. He then pulled the rune blade out and let the Gnome drop to the floor. A pool of blood was formed at the base of the throne. He raised Frostmourne and stretched out his hand. The blade turned blue and a same colored mist formed all around it. He passed it over the Gnome and a dark purple tendril connected with the traitor's mouth and his soul got sucked into the blade. Much larger tendrils came out of Frostmourne, and enveloped Krick, lifting him off the ground. When they disappeared, the Gnome's body dropped on the ground.

"Rise Krick, you are now an overseer at the "Pit of Saron". Serve me well, and you will be rewarded. Fail me, and you will become fodder for the ghouls.", the Lich King spoke and the Gnome rose from the ground, bowed to his new master, and scurried off following a giest. More giests appeared and licked the pool of blood from the floor clean. Iris' stomach turned at that sight of that and bile rose at her throat.

"Marwyn, send spies and have them comb the area. I want detailed reports about everything that happens there.", the Lich King ordered the Death Knight.

"It shall be done my Lord", Marwyn rose, bowed his head to his master and left.

"Is there anything else Falric?" the Lich King asked the Death Knight, as he slacked back down to his throne. Obviously, he didn't really mind if his old friend from his past life saw him in more relaxed state.

"Yes, my Lord. One of our spies in Dalaran brought back this spying orb. It appears that Princess Iris Shadowstrider completely humiliated King Wrynn in his own throne room. Perhaps you would like to see it.", the Lich King nodded and opened his palm. As soon as Falric mentioned Iris' name, the Lich King's head shot up, and sat up straight again. 'Ha! Good to know that I still keep you on your toes, Arthas.', Iris smirked. He dismissed the Death Knight and waved his hand over the orb. The whole event materialized in front of him. Iris moved from her hide out and stood almost right in front of him. The Lich King smiled as soon as he saw Iris' image and stroked her concealed cheek with his finger.

"Iris...!", he whispered as he watched her dispatch the Stormwind guards, and enter the throne room. He chuckled as she turned the guards into sheep and chickens, frowned when she straddled Varian, and gasped when she removed her hood and shook her head, allowing a cascade of silken red locks fall down her hips.

"Damn, she is even more beautiful now that she is all grown up!", he said, but then growled in anger when she leaned down and kissed Varian. He actually snarled and bared his teeth when Varian freed his hands from the ice and started groping Iris' body. He relaxed only when she pulled away from him and blinked to the middle of the throne room. The Lich King snorted when Iris told Varian that Garosh Hellscream sends his regards and started laughing when Varian crossed his legs trying to hide his erection. Iris watched all his different reactions and smiled. 'By the Light, there is still so much Arthas left inside the Lich King, I can't kill him until I have exhausted every possibility that I did everything in my power to separate him from Ner'Zul.', The Lich King's voice snapped her back to reality. He scoffed that she could never pull such a stunt with him. 'Confident?' Iris thought. Only she didn't just think it, she said it out loud. 'Fuck, I'm so screwed! How am I going to get out of this? Perhaps I can pull the same stunt I pulled on Varian.', she quickly casted a "Silence" spell on him and trapped him in ice. Then she let her concealment charm drop.

"Hello, Arthas...!"

* * *

Now

Iris pulled her head from the window and wiped her tears. Clearly, she had a lot of things to think about, and many decisions to make. 'I will think about all this tomorrow. What I need to do now, is take a long hot shower, eat something and go to sleep.'. Before she could even turn around, a large armored hand grabbed her from behind, pinning her hands at her sides, while the other hand covered her mouth. She was pulled back against a large hard torso and off the ground. Her assailant carried her to a nearby wall, turned her around and pinned her against it, one hand securing both of her's over her head, while the other covered her mouth again. Iris was too distraught from the previous events and too surprised to even react. Just then, the cloud covering the moon moved, and light poured into the dark room revealing the intruder's face. The Rogue's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the intruder was no other than Varian Wrynn himself.

"You thought that you could elude the Alliance, Elf?", the king snarled. "You thought that you could insult the Crown of Storwind and get away it?", Iris shook her head and tried to speak. Varian rolled his eyes and removed his hand from her mouth and rested it on the wall next to her head, ready to put it back if she screamed. But she didn't. Iris was no coward, she was strong and powerful enough to defend herself.

"Well?", Varian growled.

"I was just following orders.", Iris stated calmly. Varian snorted.

"So Hellscream ordered you to sneak into Storwind, incapacitate my guards, my court and me, steal my hair sash and dry hump me on my throne?, he spat. Iris nodded.

"You insulted my Warchief at the Undercity. That was completely uncalled for. He did nothing but try to smoothen the relations between our two factions and you called him trash. And the Dark Lady had nothing to do with what happened at the Wrathgate. She was betrayed. Your words angered a lot of people, Human King. The Warchief may have rose above all that and let the whole matter drop, but the Horde is not that forgiving. The Orcs especially, demanded your head in retribution. Overlord Hellscream had to do something, or we would have had a rebellion in our hands right in the middle of this campaign. But death by assassination is not considered an honorable retribution. However, an insult like that, might have forced you to challenge the Overlord in a duel, since he was forbidden by the Warchief to challenge you. I regret that you were embarrassed in front of your entire court, but the future of the Horde and this campaign is at stake here. We won't stand a chance fighting the Lich King and the Scourge, if the Orcs turned against Thrall and the rest of the Horde.", Iris tried to explain the Orc honor code to the warrior king. Varian shook his head.

"This is all nonsense. I really don't care if the Horde was dismantled. In fact, I would applaud such a prospect. Hellscream will die by my hand, there is no doubt about that. I will gladly challenge him and gut him like the pig he is in the Argent Coliseum. You on the other hand, Missy, are coming back with me to Stormwind to stand trial for espionage and insulting the Crown. Prepare to spend a long time in the Stockade. As for the campaign here, the Alliance is more than capable and powerful enough to deal with the Lich King and the Scourge once and for all", he proudly declared.

"Then you' re a fool, Human", Iris snorted. Varian growled again and crushed his body against hers. He leaned down to her.

"If I were a lesser man, I would have bent you over your bed and taken you, while smacking your cute little behind red in the process, for what you did to me in my own house and for sassing me right now. But lucky for you I am a king, a warrior and a gentleman, and I will let justice deal with you.", he hissed, leaning an inch from her face. Wrong move, her intoxicating scent overwhelmed his senses again, her clear emerald orbs pierced right through his soul, and her breath burned and tickled his nose. Varian wanted to crush his lips on hers, but quickly recovered. Iris shivered, but not from fright or desire. She was actually cold. It felt as if her bare flesh was pressed on a cold hard metal surface.

"Why are you so cold?", she asked Varian, who raised an eyebrow confused, "I'm freezing here!", the king looked down at her body and took a step back. He gasped.

"What?...What is it?", Iris asked alarmed. But Varian did not hear her. He was busy looking at her chest. 'What a perv!', Iris though.

"Hey, big boy!" she snapped at him. "My eyes are up here", Varian continued to look at her bosom. 'Oh for fuck's sake, what is he looking at?', she looked down too and gasped in embarrassment and blushed. Her black leather halter top was ripped open, her bra had disappeared, and her large supple breasts were exposed to the world. The cold of the place and Varian's breastplate had turned her sensitive nipples hard. Varian seemed to be mesmerized by the site of them. 'Damn this woman, everything about her is absolutely beautiful! Oh how I would have loved to take one of those nipples in my mouth, while rolling the other one between my thumb and index finger...Snap out of it Varian, you are a king, not a horny brute, the girl is going to think that you are about to force your self on her, if you continue to hold her like that and gawk at her assets!'. His blue eyes snapped back up to her face.

"I didn't do that", he whispered as he tried really hard not to look back down.

"That cheeky bastard! When did he manage to do that?", Iris wondered out loud as she tried to recall at what point did Arthas managed to rip her top open and steal her bra without her noticing.

"Who?", Varian asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you", she replied just when her door swung open, and Overlord Garosh Hellscream burst in.

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WRYNN? HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT AN OFFICER OF THE HORDE?** ", He roared at Varian. "Centurion, has he forced him self on you yet, or is your honor still intact?", he asked Iris. The Rogue shook her head, as Varian let go of her wrists and took a step back.

"No Overlord, he has not. And as for my honor being intact, well, I haven't been a maiden for a very long time. I have an eleven year old daughter back in Quel'Thalas as a mater of fact.", she informed Garosh, grateful that he tried to defend her honor.

"Really?" Garosh asked. "I didn't know that", he shrugged indifferently and turned his gaze at the stunned Human.

"You're a mother?", Varian asked incredulously, "You sure don't look like a mother to me!", he said and was promptly slapped by a very offended Iris. Garosh laughed at that.

"Serves you right for insulting her honor", he said between bouts of laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was amazed that she has such a beautiful figure, even after carrying a child for nine months. It was a damn compliment. I was not trying to offend her honor.", an exasperated Varian tried to explain as he rubbed his reddened cheek.

"But you tried to force your self on her. I should rip you apart for that!" Garosh growled.

"I did no such thing. My spies informed me that the Blood Elven Rogue responsible for the incident in the throne room, was spotted coming in and out of this room. They gave me a hearthstone, and I materialized here waiting for her to show up. My intention was, and still is to confront her about the incident, and bring her back to Stormwind to stand trial. I was not going to harm her or offend her honor in any way, I'm a king dammit, not a brute. I would never treat a woman like that!", Varian protested.

"He speaks the truth Overlord, he only disarmed me. He did not disrespect me in any way.", Iris piped in.

"Thank you, Centurion!", Varian sighed in relief and nodded at her.

"Then how do you explain the torn top? Put a shirt on you by the way, Centurion. It is very distracting to perform an investigation, while you flaunt your assets like that.", Garosh blushed, as he turned his face away from Iris.

"Whoups, sorry Overlord", Iris walked to her wardrobe, removed her torn top and casted it in the hamper. Varian's eyes wondered over her smooth and inviting naked back and waist, covered only by her very long hair. He pictured her lying on her stomach while he moved on top of her, tracing her spine with his fingers, moving her hair from her shoulders and placing hot kisses on that creamy silken skin. He could almost hear her moaning and whimpering his name. He could almost feel her writhing in ecstasy, as her inner walls tightened around him, inviting him to release his load inside them. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"There, all ready!", she walked back to them wearing a lose black T-shirt with a group of Banshees printed on the front.

"The "Wailing Banshees"? Really Centurion? All they do is scream like the Banshees they are. Can you actually make out the lyrics?". Varian scoffed.

"They're my daughter's favorite band, and the T-shirt was a gift from her for my birthday.", Iris shrugged.

"Kids today! My son is like that too. His taste in music is appalling", Varian nodded in agreement.

"They'll get over it when they're older", Iris assured him.

"One can only hope", Varian chuckled, and Iris followed suit. Garosh face-palmed him self.

"We are here to determine how you ended up with a torn top Centurion, and not discuss your children's taste of music. Start explaining now.", he ordered Iris.

"Indeed, who is that cheeky bastard you mentioned earlier, Centurion? And what's your name by the way? I cant just keep calling you that during your incarceration in the Stockade.", Varian raised a black eyebrow at her.

"First of all, my name is Iris Shadowstrider. Second, who told you that I will surrender to you so that you can throw me in a jail where a full blown prison riot has been raging on for years? And as for the ripped top thing, that was the handy work of none other, but Arthas Menethil himself.", she whispered the last part.

" **WHAT?** " Varian and Garosh both roared.

"He forced him self on you?", Garosh growled.

"You tried to do to him what you did to me, didn't you?", Varian hissed and crossed his arms. Iris blushed, Varian was spot on on his speculation, but she was not going to confirm his assumption. She shook her head.

"No, to both questions. I was going to report my findings to you, Overlord. I discovered a way inside Icecrown Citadel that leads straight to the Throne Room. Not the Frozen Throne at the top of the spire, but another one in the middle. A shadow throne, that is the exact replica of the one in Lordaeron. I can only assume that he uses that one for practical reasons. I witnessed as a Gnome Mage/Necromancer, offered to join his ranks, in exchange for telling him about the Argent tournament project. He knows everything about it and sent spies there.", she explained.

"And then, he discovered you there", Garosh said. Iris nodded.

"Yes, he may have heard my heart beat. He tried to capture me, but I eluded him with great difficulty. He must have ripped my top and bra off during his attempt to catch me.", she explained.

"Why didn't he use "Death Grip", or "Strangulation" on you?" Varian asked.

"I don't know King Wrynn, I didn't stick around to ask him." Iris shrugged. Garosh shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I need details on how you managed to get in, what you saw, guards, troops, weapons...etc...and a map would be great. I'll inform the rest of the Horde leaders that the cat is out of the bag concerning that ridiculous Argent Tournament project. Rest tonight, come find me in the morning at the war council and you can give us all the details", he told her.

"Yes, Overlord", Iris stood attention, closed her right fist and brought her arm across her chest and over her heart, saluting her commanding officer.

"As for you, Wrynn, the Centurion was under a direct order from me to embarrass you. If you want to punish someone, punish me. Challenge me in a duel at the Argent Coliseum after the end of the war and we can settle this once and for all.", Garosh growled at Varian.

"Let the Alliance attend your war council tomorrow, and I will decree a royal pardon for Centurion Shadowstrider. We have a right to know what is going on in the Citadel too." Varian said.

"Done. By the way, nice rack, Centurion!", Garrosh grunted, turned heal and left. Iris roll yer eyes and Varian frowned.

"He never did explain why he burst in your room like that.", he said. Iris snorted.

"Really, King Wrynn? You're bothered about the Overlord bursting into my room, while you your self hearthed in and waited to pounce on me in the dark? At least he has good reason to do so. Every other evening I report my findings to him at the inn's lounge. Tonight I was very late. So he became concerned.", she explained to him.

"And I sneaked in here to arrest you. Well, now that I agreed to not do that, I believe that it is only fair to get to know my "assailant" a tad better. Your looks and name are very familiar, I feel like I know you. I just can't remember where from.", Varian gave Iris a curious look.

"We have met years before. At your son's naming ceremony.", Iris informed him, as she recalled the event.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A lot more NON-CANON, I hope you found it amusing ;D

In WowHead or Wiki, I don't really remember which one...lol, they said that they created Bronjahm, "The godfather of Souls", to honor James Brown. That is why I had Bronjahm singing James Brown's most famous song...:P


	3. Midnight Visitor

Storwind City, Thirteen Years Ago

As soon as they stepped out of the portal, the four mischievous youngsters hurried back to the reception area. No one had noticed their absence, they were still busy discussing the Orc interment camps. Kings Magni Bronzebeard and Varian Wrynn wanted to eliminate them all for all the destruction they had caused. King Anasterian and Kael'Thas wanted to put them to work so they could repair and rebuild everything they have destroyed, compensate for the lives they took and ruined, and pay for their own keep. King Terenas, absolutely refused to even consider culling so many living beings, there were children among them now, but was also reluctant to put them to work as he was opposed to the idea of slavery. Queen Tiffin, realizing that the conversation will become even more heated decided to change the subject and told Kael that she wanted to meet his niece. Kael spotted Iris sitting with Jaina and the Menethil siblings and walked towards them. They all stood up and bowed their heads to him.

"There you are Iris! Come, Queen Tiffin wants to meet you.", he informed his niece.

"Of course, Uncle", Iris smiled. Kael put his hand on her shoulder, and they both walked towards the royal group. She turned back to look at her friends, and mouthed 'be right back' at them. They all nodded smiling at her. She noticed though, that Arthas was looking at her differently now, he had a predatory look on his face. 'That's odd', she thought, but decided to process this new information later.

"King Varian, Queen Tiffin, this is Princess Iris Shadowstrider, my unfortunate sister's youngest.", Kael introduced Iris who curtsied at the royal couple. They were very young, no more than twenty two years old.

"It is an honor to meet you, your Majesties.", she told them smiling. Varian turned his attention from King Terenas, and smiled.

"Welcome to Stormwind, Princess Iris", he said as he discreetly inspected the beautiful Elven Princess before him.

"Prince Kael'Thas told me that you are a Mage apprentice, Iris. What is your specialty?", asked Queen Tiffin. Being a warrior just like her husband, the queen did not really comprehend the fine intricacies of sorcery.

"Fire your Majesty, just like my dear uncle.", she answered and Kael beamed with pride next to his beloved niece. King Anasterian nodded approvingly at his youngest granddaughter and smiled.

"How interesting", the Queen said. "I wish you luck in your studies and I hope I will see more of you next week at Callia's wedding.", Iris quickly glanced towards her friend, who was now looking crestfallen. Arthas and Jaina put their hands on Callia's back and rubbed it. A month ago, Lord Preston Daval, the ruler of Alterac, asked King Terenas for Callia's hand in marriage. The aging king was very pleased by the prospect of a match like that. With Arthas marrying Jaina, and Callia marrying Preston, his dominion over the upper Eastern Kingdoms,save from Quel'Thalas, would be complete, and there will be peace and prosperity everywhere at long last. He told his beloved daughter about the marriage proposal, explained to her the reasons why he thought that a match like that was perfect and gave her a week to think about her answer. Callia was opposed to this, she was in love with Halduron Brightwing who for the past two years secretly sneaked in to the Capital and spent entire nights in the Princess' chambers. Arthas, Jaina and Iris knew about it, and helped the two star crossed lovers enjoy their time together. But when Grand Marshal Garithos discovered this, after he spotted Halduron and the Princess kissing at her balcony, before the gorgeous Elf climbed down from it like a cat, he ordered an entire squad of guards to arrest the Ranger. King Terenas was furious, he wanted to execute poor Halduron at the spot for defiling his little girl. He refused to listen to Arthas and Lord Uther, who tried to save the Farstrider and prevent a diplomatic incident with the Elves. Though of noble descent, the Brightwing clan was nowhere near as influential and high ranking as the Windrunners or the Therons, so a marriage between Halduron and Callia was out of the question. Had it been Kael'Thas the one who sneaked down the Princess' balcony, Terenas would have been more than happy to marry them the very next day. But Halduron was just a Ranger Lieutenant who dared to insult the Menethil Crown. And he had to die for that. Just then, Callia stepped in, and agreed to marry the Alterac ruler if Terenas spared Halduron's life, and allowed him to return to Quel'Thalas unharmed. Halduron protested strongly about that, he would rather die than watch his beloved marry someone else against her will, but Callia, Arthas and Uther, convinced him to leave. Preston was no wiser about all of this and was ecstatic that the beautiful princess agreed to marry him.

"I am looking forward to another meeting with you, your majesties", Iris curtsied again at the royal couple and hurried back at her friends who were trying to console poor Callia.

"I'm sorry that the Queen brought that up Callie, you were having such a wonderful time until now.", she whispered at her friend. They were all sitting at the terrace overlooking the lake now, away from the crowd.

"It's alright Iris, I have accepted it. Marrying Preston was the only way to save Hal from Father's wrath. Besides, there is a new development that makes this marriage absolutely necessary as there is no immediate alternative.", she added.

"And what is that, sister?", Arthas asked as he took a sip of his fruit punch. Callia bit her lower lip.

"I'm pregnant", she whispered. Arthas choked and sprayed his drink into the lake. Iris would have laughed at him if it wasn't for the direness of the situation. Jaina gasped at the news.

"When did you discover this, Callie", Iris asked her friend. Callia bit her lip again.

"Right before we left home two days ago. When the healer performed our annual checkups. She swore to me that she will not tell anyone about this. There is no other way, I have to pass the baby off as Preston's. I can't be with Hal now, that would mean war.", she whispered.

"Normally as a man, I would object your attempt to deceive another man and pass someone else's child as his, but it serves Preston right for not being a man and courting you directly, instead of asking Father like a coward.", Arthas shrugged.

"So how are we going to pull this off guys? He will know, the moment he sees the baby. He or she is bound to have pointed ears and long slanted eyebrows, just like Arator.", Jaina asked.

"There is only one way to do this. In the final months of Callia's pregnancy, we will all visit her, claiming that we want to be there for our best friend's and sister's happiest day. Arthas will convince Preston to go on a hunting or fishing trip with him close to Callia's due date. When she goes into labor we will stay with her in the room. We will not allow any of the Alterac servants and healers to enter the room. Callia, you will insist that you only want your own personal healer, nurses and servants from Lordaeron there. As soon as the baby is born, all three of us will charm the baby's face to look human. Preston will never know.", Iris quickly came up with the solution.

"Brilliant, let's hope that it will work", Arthas grinned, and they all went on to discuss the wedding plans. It was going to take place on the eve of Winter Veil.

* * *

Present Day

"I remember you now. You told my wife then that your specialty was fire, but you used frost magic last week, why?", Varian asked Iris.

"Fire was my primary specialization back then and I chose frost as my secondary. However, over the years, I discovered that I liked frost better. So I use that more. Except for here, I prefer to fry the undead. It's way more efficient", Iris explained.

"Make's sense.", Varian shrugged. "So how did you end up becoming a Rogue? You are a princess, how did your family and people reacted, when you abandoned your station and class specialization?".

"They were not happy about it, but they accepted it. It's my life after all. Besides, it was the only way for me to endure the withdrawal pangs, after the Sunwell was destroyed. I found that abstaining from magic almost completely, was much less painful and draining in the long run. I suffered from fevers, pains and chills for weeks, but I was fine after that. I can't say the same about most of my brethren and fellow Mages, my own uncle included. Becoming a Rogue was very profitable, especially when I was no longer living in Quel'Thalas but in Outland. There were plenty of people who offered to teach me the ropes. Eventually, I was able to use magic again without any unfortunate consequences.", she explained.

"Fascinating!, Varian said. "Know this, I haven't forgiven you for the little stunt you pulled last week. I will honor my promise and not drag you back to Storwind in chains, but I will pay you back in kind when you least expect it, Rogue Princess. It could be tomorrow or next year, or even ten years from now, but the whole world will witness what I will do to you. Don't worry though, I will not physically or emotionally harm you, and your modestly will not be compromised. But it will be sudden and in a very public place.", he gave her a roguish and mischievous smile.

"Deal!", Iris matched his smile and offered her hand at him, which he took and they shook.

"So how do I get out of here undetected, I kind of grabbed the hearthstone out of the SI:7 operative's hand and hearthed here without a plan on how I get out of here.", he confessed to her with a sheepish smile on his handsome face. Iris chuckled.

"Not a problem. I have to go out to the pie vendor to grab some chow anyways, I have a craving for sausage pie and strawberry tart. I can hide you under my concealment charm and walk you to the alley next to the Silver Covenant Enclave. I assume that you'll probably lounge there until after the meeting tomorrow?", she raised an eyebrow at the king.

"Indeed. Shall we?", he asked, as he watched her put on a heavy woolen black cloak, and pulled the hood over her head, concealing her beautiful features. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"What?", she asked. "I can't be spotted in your company, I have a reputation to uphold.", Varian chuckled and let her lead the way. She casted a concealment charm over them. Everything took a shadowy hue. Varian put an arm around her waist. It was Iris' turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Scared, King Wrynn? It's only shadow...", she chuckled. Varian scoffed at her.

"I spend three years in Dire Maul, sweetheart. There isn't much left in this world that would scare me anymore. I just can't risk you wondering too far ahead of me, leaving me uncovered in the middle of Sunreaver's square.", Iris shrugged and opened the door. They descended the stairs and she gracefully navigated them around the patrons of the "Filthy Animal". It was not an easy task. It was night time and the inn was packed with drunk Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren, eating, drinking, dancing, making out and occasionally fighting in the middle of the large lounge, in front of the large fire place between the exit and the two concealed royalties. Iris felt Varian's arm tense around her and heard a low growl coming out of his throat. His deep hatred for the Orcs was getting the better of him.

"Down boy.", she whispered and patted his left hand which was resting on her flat stomach. She stirred them towards a group of Blood Elves, who were sitting around a rectangular table sipping their wine and conversing quietly among themselves. On the left side of the door, a group of Goblins, were bartering about some strange artifact they probably stole from a local Chieftain or Shaman. They were finally out in the alley. Varian let out a sign.

"I'm glad I'm out of there. Such decadence!", he sneered.

"Ha! Clearly, you haven't been at the Lion's Pride inn in Goldshire lately!", Iris huffed.

"What?", he hissed. "What goes on there?", Iris chuckled and shook her head.

"I suggest you get one of your SI:7 agents cast another concealment charm on you, and take a stroll at Goldshire. Let's just say that strip dancing on the railings of the inn is the most innocent thing that happens there. And it's not just the girls who do the stripping.", she smirked.

"Perhaps you can take me there some day", he whispered in her ear. Iris shivered.

"Sure, why not. After this war is over, I will take you to the nightly orgy that takes place in your own back yard.", she whispered as she leaned her head towards him.

"It's a date then!", he declared, and pulled her closer to him ever so slightly. 'By the Light, she smells so good...', he sighed inwardly. They had finally reached the street. They cut though the large square in the middle of the city and reached the Silver Covenant keep on the other side of Dalaran. Iris led them to a deserted alley next to the High Elven Enclave.

"There you go, King Wrynn, I walked you home safe and sound, just as promised!", she smiled at the Human king. Varian smiled back, still keeping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you Rogue Princess for escorting me home unharmed and with my honor intact.", he chuckled and stroke her cheek. Iris slightly leaned her head on his palm. That was all the permission he needed, as he crushed his lips on hers. This time, it was him who took her breath away. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her off her feet as he pressed her on the wall behind her. Iris wrapped her legs around his waist and their kiss deepened. One of Varian's hands left her waist and slowly travelled down the front of her body and between her legs, leaving hot traces in its wake. His large fingers pressed and rubbed her leather covered crotch. When she drew a sharp breath, he knew that he had found what he was looking for. He started pressing and rubbing the material over it, as his other hand travelled up and down her spine, eventually resting in her silken hair. She moaned in his mouth and arched her back at him inviting him to continue. He obliged, confident that the charm kept them hidden from the rest of the world. But when he felt her body tighten, he stopped, denying her release. She whimpered and pulled her mouth away from him surprised.

"Now you know how I felt when you pulled away from me and disappeared. You are going to have to take care of that little problem on your own, sweetheart, just like I did", he chuckled. Pleasant dreams, Rogue Princess", he winked at her and walked around the corned. 'I don't know who is punishing who here. I will have to take care of my big problem on my own too', he sighed, grateful that his plate concealed his own arousal this time.

"You're evil!", Iris called after him as she walked behind him, and he laughed. "It's alright though, I'm sure that someone at the "Filthy Animal" can give me a hand", Varian stopped in his tracks and spun around. She blew him a kiss and teleported out of there. 'Great, another problem I need to take care of tonight', Iris shook her head as she materialized at an other part of the city and approached the pie vendor. She ate her pie and tart while walking down the alley leading to the Sunreaver's Square, washing them down with some orange juice. Suddenly her path was blocked by two very large Scourge Death Knights.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your faces here, Scourge!", she hissed, and withdrew her daggers.

"Just surrender and come with us Princess, and no one will get hurt. Our master has ordered your arrest", one of the Death Knights said calmly. She recognized the voice as Falric's.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Falric. Tell your master that he will have to come and collect me himself", the Rogue smirked.

"Do not make this difficult, Princess. Just come with us, you will not be harmed.", Marwyn piped in, hoping that by promising that she will remain unhurt, she would follow them willingly.

"Forget about it, Marwyn. You do not have the capacity to harm me, even if you had your master's permission. And even if you don't hurt me, what will stop your master from doing so himself?", she asked the Death Knight.

"He doesn't want you harmed, Princess. He would have done so already if that was his intention. He never harms his mistresses. You may even enjoy it, they sure do.", Falric tried to reason with her.

"He only hurts those who give him reason to do so. You are not Tirion Fordring, Bolvar Fordragon, or a Horde or Alliance leader. You have no knowledge of any information that may be of any value to him. His own spies have taken care of that. You, and your guild may have dealt very heavy blows on his army and Necropolises, but he recognizes and admires your strength and talents. He blames the weaknesses of his lieutenants, not you. You would be and asset for his army. He knows you from his past life. He likes you, he would never harm you.", Marwyn narrated what the Lich King told him to say before he left from the Citadel.

"Sorry boys, but I don't believe you. Now leave before I roast you", she threatened them. But they did not leave. They couldn't. The Lich King told them to bring Iris back alive. And what the Lich King wants, the Lich King gets. They tried to cast "Death Grips" on her. She interrupted their spells. They tried to contain her in icy chains. She dodged them both. They tried to turn the ground she stood on into ice and freeze her there. She "Silenced" them. She continued to dodge all those spells, no matter how many times they casted them on her. The Death Knights looked at each other. They had nothing more that they could throw at her. Anything else would have gone against their master's order and could have seriously harmed or kill her.

"What should we do Falric?", Marwyn asked his friend through their mental link.

"Lets set our gargoyles at her, but to only grab and lift her high up the air. Harming them, would mean her own death. Marwyn nodded and they tried that. Both gargoyles were fried the moment they were summoned.

"Ghouls", Marwyn said through the mental link. They were incinerated, as soon as they were spawned.

"Army of the Dead then", Falric said. Surely, there was nothing she could do if thirty undead fiends swarmed and grabbed her. Alas, they were burned within seconds.

"Perhaps we can just grab her.", Marwyn suggested. They both ended up with bloody noses. They tried again. She jumped and high kicked them both in their jaws.

They tried again spawning ghouls as they tried to grab her. She jumped up a low roof and casted a wall of fire, incinerating the ghouls and causing third degree burns on the poor Death Knights. She jumped back down and attacked them with her daggers. In a flurry of movement she dealt countless of cuts on them. She had laced the daggers with a pain inducing potion, and the two Death Knights had doubled over from the burning sensation that was traveling up their bodies.

"Go", she hissed at them, "I don't want to kill you, out of respect for what you two used to be once upon a time. But this a one time free pass, when next we meet, I will kill you, unless you decide to abandon the Scourge and join us." Before they could answer an alarm sounded, and dozens of Dark Rangers, Sunreavers and other Horde champions came running in the alley. Falric formed a Death Gate and both Death Knights jumped through it, as it collapsed behind them.

"Princess Shadowstrider, what happened?", a Sunreaver Magister asked her.

"Just two Scourge Death Knights' idea of having some fun. Sneaking into Dalaran and abducting unsuspecting females for Light knows what purpose", Iris lied and walked towards the "Filthy Animal". 'Well that burned all the fatty food I just consumed .', she chuckled as she stepped into her shower. At long last she climbed on her bed and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

"You are dismissed!", the Lich King ordered the three cultists, who quickly gathered their cloths, and left their master's bed chamber, very sore, very tired but very...oh darkness help them!...very satisfied. The "Master of the Scourge" leaned his naked back on the rail of the bed and laced his hands behind his head smirking. 'Well that took care of the immediate problem, but it will not help me in the long run. Iris needs to be warming my bed every night, red headed cultists just won't do.', he reached behind his pillow and pulled out a black lace bra. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. 'Still the same fragrance, mixed with her own scent.', he sighed. He jumped off his bed and walked to the bathing room to wash off the sweat of the three cultists he had ravaged over and over again. He quickly put on a fresh shirt and a set of black breeches, and ordered a couple of geists to help him fasten his armor. As soon as he placed his Helm on his head, he was greeted by the thousands of voices of his own subjects. It was maddening. At least it was much easier for him to sort the voices out and push them back now, listening to them whenever he wanted, ordering and guiding them to do his bidding. It almost drove him mad in the beginning, that was why he lost at Light's Hope Chapel, and his attacks against Orgrimmar and Stormwind failed. He scanned the minds of his generals at the different fronts. All was good. His spies had nothing new to report to him, and the minions he sent to breach the enchantment over the Argent Tournament had yet to make any progress breaking the powerful spells.

"Falric, Marwyn...progress report!", he ordered his two most faithful subjects and friends. He felt their pain through the link, they were badly burned and cut. A very painful poison was running through their bodies, causing each and every one of their synapses scream in agony.

"Not good my Lord. She is very powerful, she has hit us hard and now we are surrounded by what looks like half the Horde army. I don't believe that we will make it back. Forgive us, Master. We have failed you.", Falric answered.

"Return back to the Citadel", he ordered them.

"Right away my Lord.", they answered in unison, seconds later they stepped out of their Death Gate in the Shadow Throne.

"So, my little vixen got the better of two of my most powerful Death Knights. How embarrassing!", he drawled as he walked into the chamber. Both Death Knights dropped on one knee and bowed their heads before him.

"My Lord, I have never seen a Mage or a Rogue fight like that before. It was as if the laws of nature did not work on her. She flew, floated and glided. Her spells were extremely powerful, her kicks and punches even more so. And we never saw her daggers. We only felt them when they slashed our bodies. And she wasn't even trying.", Falric tried to explain.

"And neither did you.", the Lich King corrected, "but then again, I did order you not to harm her. Clearly, dragging her out of Dalaran was not an option. Next time ambush her. Bring one of my Drakari Shamans with you. Have him or her shoot a laced with a sedative dart at her. Her magic will be properly contained and suppressed, by the time she awakes"...'chained on my bed', he added inwardly, suppressing an evil snicker. "Go, tend to your wounds and rest. She will not be going anywhere tonight.", the two Death Knights bowed again to their master and run to the infirmary.

The "Lord of the Damned" sat on his throne and closed his eyes. He had decided to try another approach, using a creature he just discovered this afternoon. It was more than a spirit and less than a shade. It was not dark, but was easily controlled. And he could possess it without even trying. He did so now, and forced it to fly to Dalaran. It flew over the Violet Citadel, passed the main square and went straight to the Sunreavers square. He spotted her walking towards the "Filthy Animal". She was wearing a warm black cloak that covered the entirety of her body, save for her head. He followed her, as she climbed up the stairs and walked into her room. She went straight to the bathing room and removed all of her clothing before stepping into the shower. The Lich King watched her as she slowly lathered her luscious body and shampooed her long red hair, and let the water wash it all off. 'Just when I had taken care of my problem, I had to watch her bathe', he groaned inwardly as he watched her step out, and covered her self with a fluffy towel. She moved towards the sink to wash her teeth. 'I don't need to watch her do that', he decided and flew in her bedroom to snoop through her things. She had a great collection of weapons at her armory, daggers, stilettos, maces, axes, two handed swords and rune blades. Even a Katana sword. There were also staves, wands and off hand powerful relics. Her armor inventory was a mix of soft enchanted leathers and powerful plates and mail. Her potions' rack was full of powerful poisons, healing and strengthening potions. He moved on to her personal stuff. She had many pictures both new and old. A young Elven girl, no more than twelve, with waist long golden hair and emerald green eyes was prominent in most of them. He had never seen that child before, but she looked very familiar. He spotted his younger self in many of them, along with Jaina and Callia. Kael' Thas and Anasterian were in a lot of them. So were her parents, siblings, nieces and nephews. One picture in particular made him stop in his tracks. He saw his nineteen year old self holding her hands and staring into her eyes. They were standing at the banks of Lake Lordamere, off Fenris' keep, it was almost midnight, the moon had carved a path in the water between them, reflecting its fake glow. The seventeen year old Iris was dresses in the purple Kirin'Tor robes, and her long red hair were pulled up into twin pony tails. 'She looked so innocent back then', he mused as he noticed that the look of pure adoration on her beautiful face, reflected perfectly his own in that picture. The bathroom door opened, and Iris walked out, wearing a long white night gown. She stood in front of a picture on the wall depicting a manifestation of the Light, and started chanting prayers in Thalassian. He used to speak the language quite fluently, so he understood most of it. She asked the Light to watch over and protect her family, her friends, comrades and him. 'She prays for me!', he thought in astonishment, as he watched her beg the Light to deliver him from the evil that has consumed him, guide him to the road to redemption, and help him find his way home back into the Light's warm embrace. 'Foolish girl, the Light abandoned me a very long time ago!", he scoffed. When she was done, she climbed to her bed and pulled the fur blankets over her. She was asleep within moments.

The Lich King approached and hovered over her. When he was certain that she was fast asleep, he slowly pulled her blankets down. She shivered a little from the cold, but did not wake. He willed the creature to trace its ethereal hands down her body. Iris shivered again and sighed. The entity's hands moved under the hem of her nightgown, and slowly lifted it up her body feeling her toned legs and thighs. Iris's breathing became heavier, but remained fast asleep. 'She thinks that it's a wet dream', the Lich King chuckled, and traced the muscles of her toned abdomen and stomach. Iris was moaning now in earnest as he moved up to her breasts and twirled the entity's ethereal fingers around her nipples. She arched her back and whimpered. Keeping one hand busy with her breasts, he guided the other hand at her panties. He slowly traced small circles around her nub over the laced fabric and started pressing and rubbing it. Iris arched her back again and moaning even louder. He continued his ministrations until she curled her toes and let ecstasy consume her as she whimpered a name, "Arthas...!". 'Good girl', the Lich King smirked and "kissed" her lips. When she recovered, he pulled her nightgown down and covered her again with her blankets. He returned the entity back to the Citadel and released it from his possession. He stood up from his throne and walked towards his bedchamber.

"Lauriel, come to my chambers at once. Another round is about to commence", he commanded the red headed Elf through his mental link. It had to be just the Elf this time, all he could think about was the other red headed Elf sleeping soundly in her bed in Dalaran.

* * *

Iris woke up the next morning refreshed. The naughty dream she had about Arthas took care of all the frustration she felt last night. She could not recall what it was, but she did know that it was about Arthas who gave her the release that Varian denied her. She took a quick shower and got dressed in full uniform for her meeting with the Horde and Alliance leaders. Sindorei red plates and cloak over a Rogue's black leather tunic, trousers and boots. A red Horde tabard completed her uniform. Two rune-blades adorned her sides and a staff was fastened on her back, indicating to everyone that she was also a very powerful Mage, who could not be trifled with. She pulled her hair up in a tight, austere bun and placed a gold circlet around her head with a ruby that matched the color of her hair in the middle. The circlet was a very powerful relic from the past, it provided her with protection, mana and intellect, making her spells even more powerful. All of weapons and armor were enchanted to provide her agility, haste and mastery. Her rune-blades especially, were forged by Kael'Thas himself, when her reforged Felor'melorn years ago. He chanelled powerful enchantments in them and the staff, before he presented them to her.

"Take these, my beloved niece. Help me protect our homeland with these blades and rebuild it with this staff", he said with a sad smile, as they prepared to attack the remaining Scourge at the isle of Quel'Danas and destroy the Sunwell, to prevent the corruption from spreading. All three have been her constant companions ever since, during her adventures. She only parted from them when her missions required a much more discrete and cloaked approach and less brute force, like her mission to Stormwind and Icecrown Citadel. Her trusted daggers and wand provided her with the stealth required to sneak through the halls right under the noses of the various guards and straight into Varian's and Arthas' laps, before they could even realize what was happening. Iris looked at her daughter's pictures as she put on her black leather gloves. She can't believe that it's been eleven years since she was born. She recalled the strange twists of events that resulted in her blessed birth.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Arator is a Half Human, Half Elven NPC, allegedly Aleeria Windrunner's and Tyraleon's son.


	4. Web of Lies

**Author's Note:** I know that there are a lot of flash backs in this story, I just like stories like that. I apologize to those who find this type of writing confusing or perhaps tiresome.

* * *

Twelve years ago

Things did not go exactly as planned for the four mischievous youngsters. Callia did give birth to a very beautiful and healthy half Elven girl, with her's and Halduron's emerald green eyes and copper red hair. But so did Jaina. When Arthas decided for no apparent reason to brake off his engagement with Jaina at his sister's wedding reception, she was about to announce to him her pregnancy. She never told him, she let him go, she was not going to force him to marry her if he didn't really want to. She run to Callia and Iris and cried in their arms, telling them about the situation. And another plan was formed. Jaina will conceal her pregnancy from everyone. She will go to Alterac with the rest of the gang, as planned. When the time came for one of them to give birth, the other one will induce labor on herself, with the help of the healer. They will not tell the two men about it, Arthas will take Preston for hunting as planned. By the time they have returned, Preston will be presented with two new born daughters, and Arthas will have two nieces. And that was exactly what happened.

Callia's water broke first and Jaina had her healer induce labor on her. Arthas suggested to Preston that they should go hunting for a couple of days, to pass some time, before the girls are born. The entire wing was devoid of all Alterac servants. Callia had gradually replaced them all with loyal Lordaeron ones. Jaina feigned sudden illness the moment Callia went into labor and run in her room that was magically enchanted to conceal every noise. The servants did not notice anything suspicious. Everything was going as planned, Callia's daughter was born and Iris performed the charm that concealed the baby's Elven features. And then, Jaina's daughter was born. She had a beautiful baby girl with golden hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was perfect in every way possible, just like Callia's daughter. The problem was, that she was not entirely human. Her features were Elven. When Iris came to Jaina's room after she had finished the concealment ritual, she was shocked.

"Jaina, what's going on here? Why is the baby half Elven?", she asked her friend. Jaina burst into tears.

"Oh Iris, a few weeks after the Whickerman celebration, when Arthas and I first became intimate with each other, I sneaked out of Dalaran to surprise him at Fenris Keep, where he was stationed. But when I went to his chamber I found him, and another Paladin in a very compromising position. He cheated on me Iris, with another woman. They did not even realize that I walked in on them. I closed the door and teleported back to Dalaran. I was very distraught, I was just wondering around Dalaran like the living dead, and literally walked in to Kael. He was returning from a night of celebration with Sylvanas, Lorthemar and some other Elven nobles at the Legerdemain lounge. He was quite inebriated at that point, so he thought that it would be a good idea if I drunk my sorrows away with a bottle of Dalaran's finest at his chambers. Well, one thing led to another, and we spent the night together. It was a one time thing, I was angry at Arthas' betrayal and I felt that I was punishing him for his cheating. Kael felt embarrassed about "taking advantage" of me in my vulnerable state and we agreed to forget about that fateful night. I continued to date Arthas, convincing my self that what he did with that Paladin was a one time thing as well, just like what I did with Kael. So I let the issue drop. Then, he broke up with me, and you know the rest. What should I do Iris? Neither of them should know, Arthas would challenge Kael in a duel, and they will kill each other. If Callia realizes that I cheated on her brother, she will not accept my child as her own. What is going to happen then? How will I present a daughter born out of wedlock to my father and brothers? They will insist that I tell them who the father is, and will banish and disown me if I refuse to tell them. How will I support my child? My work at the Kirin' Tor is voluntary, I am still just a Mage apprentice. Will Antonidas even allow me to continue to be his apprentice, if he discovers my deception?" Iris bit her lower lip.

"Ok Jaina, this is what we'll do. I'll perform the charm again and conceal the Elven features. It would be better if Callia continues to think that she is raising her niece. Arthas and uncle Kael will never know. It's a good thing that your healer, and servants are all from Kul'Tiras and completely loyal to you, I'd hate to know what would happen if they were from Lordaeron or Alterac", she said, and then locked hands with Jaina and they both chanted the enchantment spell over the baby the same way Iris and Callia did before. Iris then took the baby to Callia, letting Jaina rest, as her servants vanished every evidence that a birth took place in that room.

Later that Evening

"They are both perfect Iris, I can't believe that I am an uncle. I have two beautiful nieces now. And they both look like Menethils", Arthas grinned. Preston had brown hair and gray eyes. The blonde prince just assumed that the blonde baby had his mother's eyes and his and his father's hair. He had escorted Iris back at her room, after the celebration for the birth of the two princesses was over. They were now sitting at the ledge of her balcony, drinking some more wine, since they felt to wired for sleep yet. Iris smiled at him.

"Yes Arthas, they are both absolutely wonderful. I can honestly admit, that I have never seen more beautiful babies.", she thought about how perfect her baby cousin looked. 'A pity that uncle Kael will never know, perhaps I should tell him in a couple of decades. Oh, I hope he wont fry me for this!', Arthas jumped off the ledge and stood right in front of her.

"I haven's seen you since Callie's wedding, little vixen, what have you been up to these past seven months. Did you take a break from your studies at all for, oh, I don't know, like smell the roses, take a walk, go to a party, shag with Darion?", Iris choked on her wine, and slapped her laughing friend's shoulder.

"Arthas! What kind of question is that? Of course I haven't done anything with Darion. I just turned seventeen, I wanted to wait a bit.", Iris protested with a blush on her cheeks. Arthas raised a eyebrow.

"And did he wait?", he asked. Iris shook her head.

"No, I caught him with Garithos' daughter, a day before I came here. Needless to say, that they are both sporting third degree burns on their backsides.", Arthas roared with laughter at that. "They should not have run away from me", she shrugged, "I was only going to set their hair on fire. That's all.", Arthas laughed even harder at that.

"So what was Garithos' reaction to all this?", He asked.

"The usual, Arthas. He run to my uncle and threatened to have me hang, drawn and quartered for treating his little girl like that. Kael punched him really hard on the face, set his head on fire, and swore that he would burn him to a crisp if he ever dared threaten his family again. He chased him around Dalaran, casting fire spells at his backside, while roaring that it's not my fault that his daughter was such a harlot, who does not hesitate to spread her legs in public places like a common tavern wench.", She laughed, as she recalled the incident. "Oh Arthas, you should have seen how the usually calm and proper Arch Mage Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider, made a Grand Marshal run for his life, crying and screaming like a little girl.", Arthas continued laughing, holding his sides.

"I can't believe I missed all that, Iris, I would have paid good money to watch your uncle kick that bigot's ass up and down Dalaran", he managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Oh it was glorious Arthas", Iris chuckled. Arthas gave Iris a long thoughtful look, and stroke her cheek.

"So you are single again, little vixen", he stated. Iris nodded, and leaned her head towards his hand.

"Apparently so, I heard that Darion is now engaged to Irma Garithos, they are going to get married within the month. Besides, I find being here with three of the four people I love the most in this world to witness the birth of two girls that I think of them as my own flesh and blood, is way more important than some boy.", she smiled at him. Arthas moved a few lose strands from her face and run his fingers down her long hair.

"You'd rather be here with us, than run around with boys. That is very commendable, Iris.", he smiled at her, as he continued to play with her hair. Iris closed her eyes, she enjoyed what he was doing.

"I've got my priorities, Arthas. And right now my priority was to be right here with you guys.", she run her hand through his blond mane. Arthas leaned his head towards her hand, and stroke her cheek with his finger.

"Priorities are good", he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed her. 'Well that was not very surprising or unexpected' Iris thought as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Arthas' kisses were becoming deeper and more demanding, as his hands roamed all over her body, setting her soul on fire.

"Are you ready now, little vixen?", he whispered between kisses.

"For you, Arthas? Always!", she whispered back, and Arthas lifted her in his arms and took her into her bed chamber. He gently placed her on her bed and climbed on top her. He kissed her again, running his tongue on her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. His tongue slipped in and their tongues started to fight for dominance. His left hand was tangled in her hair, feeling their softness, while his right, slowly moved down and cupped her breast. Iris moaned and run her left hand through his blonde mane, while the other traced his spine. They were wearing too many cloths, they were restricting them. Arthas' lips left Iris' mouth, and slowly travelled down her jaw, ear and neck. He left hot trails in his wake as he nibbled and kissed her shoulder. His hands slowly lowered her straps down her arms, while he kissed her exposed flesh. The soft silken green fabric, was pulled even further down exposing her white supple breasts with the hardened red nipples. He gasped at the sight of them, they were absolutely beautiful. Her grabbed one of the nipples with his mouth, and rolled the other one between his fingers, Iris moaned even louder at that, and started to unbutton his shirt and tag it out of his trousers. He helped her remove it, and then rolled his tongue around her other nipple, while his hands were busy puling her dress further down her body. His sensual lips left her breasts and slowly travelled down to her flat stomach reveling on how toned it felt. Iris's hands explored his broad back, large biceps and battle hardened chest and abs. It was his turn to moan. His mouth traced her abdomen, as his hands pulled her dress further down her body. Iris arched her self up, to allow him to remove her dress completely. When he finally threw it on the floor, his hands travelled up her toned legs, leaving hot trails behind them and rested at the hem of her panties. While one hand drew patterns on her stomach, his other moved down between her legs and traced small circles over the white laced panties. His mouth was busy kissing the bones of her pelvis as his thumb pushed over her nub, and his finger continued to trace circles over her opening. Iris couldn't take any more, she was moaning and whimpering in earnest now. Arthas decided to take pity on her, so his other hand grabbed the hep of her panties and slowly pulled them off her. He moved his head between her legs and he kissed her nub, making Iris moan even louder. His tongue teased it, while he inserted a finger inside her entrance, and started moving it in and out. She was completely soaked by that point, the scent of her arousal was driving him insane. He inserted a second finger in and started to moved them faster. Iris arched her back and screamed her name as he felt her inner walls tightening around his fingers. He quickly covered her mouth and kissed her, muffling her scream, while continuing to move his fingers inside her. Before she could recover, he removed his trousers and slowly entered her. Whatever pain Iris might have felt was masked by the waves of pleasure that continued to crush on her. She did feel his massive size though as she recovered from her very first orgasm. Arthas allowed her some time to get used to his size, and then slowly started moving inside her. They looked at each other's eyes, they could not believe it. They grew up together, played together, teased each other relentlessly. They have fought over a stupid toy or the rules of a game. He had pulled her hair, and so has she. She even bit him once, when he stole an apple from her. They pooled pranks on each as recently as last year. And now, they were making love as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was as if they were meant to become one. Arthas was deliberately keeping his thrusts slow and deep. He was hell bent on making her first time as enjoyable as possible. Iris started to move with him, coaxing him to increase his pace. And he did. His thrusts became even deeper, faster and more powerful. Iris' eyes rolled back, her back arched and her toes curled as she screamed her second orgasm. Arthas covered her mouth with his again and smiled while kissing her. His little vixen was a screamer! He placed both of her legs over his shoulder and pounded in her even harder and deeper. It didn't take long for him to be consume with his ecstasy, as Iris came again with him her inner walls pulling and draining him. It didn't take them long to recover and continued to make love all night. The next morning, reality struck. Jaina was Arthas' former girlfriend and Iris' best friend. And they had both betrayed her.

"No one can know about this, Arthas, at least not just yet. Your break up is very recent, we cannot do that to her just now. Let her move on first, and then we can announce it to her.", Iris pleaded with Arthas. Arthas frowned he did not like that. After eight months of brooding over Iris, he wanted to scream to the world that they were finally together. He wanted to run to Kael and ask for her hand in marriage. But he understood, he valued loyalty above all else, and Iris was very loyal to those she loved. So he agreed to keep their relationship under wraps until Jaina got involved with someone new.

However, things did not go as planned, again. He was a nineteen year old red blooded male, surrounded by dozens of women who fawned over him. He strongly resisted their advances and visited Iris in secret as often as his duties allowed him and spent the night with her. And she sneaked into Fenris Keep and Stratholm just as often and pleasantly surprised him. But at the night of the Whickerman burning, when Iris was busy with a project her uncle tasked her with, Arthas and his mates got very drunk. When he woke up the next morning, it was in the arms of two bar wenches. He tried to keep this from Iris. Alas, the rumor spread like fire. She knew by the end of the day. He run to her.

"Please Iris, forgive me, I was very drunk and do not remember anything from the night before.", he pleaded. But Iris did not listen.

"Your past deeds weigh heavily against you, Arthas.", she screamed at him. Arthas was surprised.

"What are you talking about, Iris? I never cheated on you before.", he protested.

"But you have done this before when you were with Jaina. Did you not cheat on her with a fellow Paladin a year ago?", Arthas gasped.

"How did you...", he stammered.

"Know?", Iris interrupted him'", "Jaina walked in on you two and forgave you, then. She thought that it was a one time thing.", Iris informed Arthas.

"This will sound stupid, and a very lame excuse, but that was a one time thing too. We had just returned from our campaign from Strahnsbrad. We had defeated the Orcs. I had slain their leader with my own bare hands. We were portaled back and we were celebrating our great victory. We were drinking all night. I woke up the next day with the mother of all headaches, just like today, and with Brigitte in my arms. I never saw her again. She was transferred to Tyr's Hand the very next day after Uther walked in on us that morning. ", Arthas tried to explain.

"You right Arthas, it is stupid and a very lame excuse. You should have exercised restraint in your drinking and with your liaisons with other women. You are a Prince and a Paladin, not a low born grunt. A member of the clergy and the royal family of Lordaeron does not act like that. You are held in much higher standards than the rest of your citizens. Could you even imagine you Father of Uther acting that way? What if it was me who got drunk those times and woke up with a fellow Mage a year ago, or two inn keepers this morning?", Arthas nostrils flared, his face turned red and his eyes looked murderous. Iris pointed at his face.

"See what I mean?", she asked, "You can's even stand the thought of me doing what you have done TWICE!, and yet you expect me to just forgive you and forget that you cheated on me? I will not grant you the same leniency as Jaina. You did this before, you did this now and you will do it again.", she told him.

"That's not true Iris. I admit that I was very stupid and acted irresponsibly. But I swear to you, I will never drink again and I will avoid all women from now on. I am not interested in anyone else but you. I love you, I always had and always will. You were always the one. I was going to ask you to marry me at the Winter Veil ball in a month's time.", he pleaded.

"And I would have accepted, Arthas. I have loved you my whole life, I still do, and I will always love you, no matter what. But I can never trust you again. It's over, you are free to bed any woman you come across from now on. I will not stand in the way.", she whispered with tears streaming down her eyes. Arthas could not stand to see his beloved cry because of him. He tried to hold her in his arms, but she shrugged away from him.

"Please go.", she whispered. He left Dalaran very disappointed and broken hearted, leaving an equally broken hearted Iris behind.

She was very surprised when a week later on her annual check up, her healer informed her that she was two months pregnant with a girl. 'So just like my friends, I will have a daughter at a very young age. The only difference is that I will have to go through this ordeal, all alone. No one must know about this. Not Arthas, not uncle Kael, not Callia and definitely, not Jaina. It would devastate her'. So, she decided to conceal her pregnancy from everyone, save from her trusted chamber maid who looked after her since birth. It was Ilsa's idea to pass the baby as her's in exchange of a very rich retirement when the baby became of age. She had separated from her husband years ago, and was known to socialize a lot with human males in Dalaran, ever since. So Kael was not surprised, when Iris informed him about Ilsa's "pregnancy". He just shrugged and promised that the new baby will be taken care off by the house of Sunstrider, just like her other two grown daughters were. Seven months later, Fryne was born. And she was the spiting image of Iris, save for the hair, which were golden, and not black like Ilsa's. Ilsa claimed that that the father, a passer by adventurer whose name she could not even recall, was blonde, with emerald green eyes. So Kael shrugged again and said no more. Until he discovered the truth.

* * *

Present Day

Iris sighed, so many world altering things came to pass since her little girl's birth. In a different universe, and a different timeline, she would have never left her daughter's side to go and fight monsters. Fryne may have been raised by both of her parents in Lordaeron. She would have been known as the half Elven princess of Lordaeron and perhaps the heir of the throne, and not as the "Bastard Child of the Rogue Princess of Quel'Thalas". Oh, Fryne was a princess indeed, Kael made sure of that when he found out, and set the hair on fire of whoever said otherwise, but people still talked. Iris didn't mind. 'let them talk, Fryne has more royal blood in a single strand of hair, than they do in their entire body.', she smirked, finally ready for the meeting. With a last glance in the mirror, she walked out of the "Filthy Animal" and headed towards the Violet Citadel. She transported to the Purple Parlor. The Horde and Alliance leaders were sitting on a rectangular table. Thrall was in the middle, flanked by Garosh and Saurfang. Sylvanas was representing the Eastern Kingdoms, and sat on the right end of the table. Arch Mage Rhonin, the leader of the Kirin'Tor and Dalaran, was wedged between the Banshee Queen and Garosh. On Saurfang's left sat High lords Tirion Fordring and Darion Morgraine, each representing the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade. On the left end of the table, King Varian Wrynn was looking very sour, eyeing Iris with suspicion. 'Is that jealousy I see in his eyes', Iris smirked and saluted her Warchief.

"Lok'tar Ogar, great Warchief", she said in a loud, steady voice, bringing her fist across her chest and over her heart. Varian frowned at her use of the much "hated" Orc salute, causing Iris to smirk again.

"At easy, Centurion", Thrall ordered the Rogue, who clasped her hands behind her back and spread her legs a little. "I was informed that you were attacked by two Scourge Death Knights last night", Varian's head whipped to Thrall and then Iris. He did not know that , he was very surprised and concerned. Iris nodded.

"Indeed I was Warchief, on my way back from the pie vendor, Scourgelords Falric and Marwyn blocked my way, and tried to capture me. They were going to take me to the Lich King. They failed.", Iris smirked.

"What did they want from you, Princess Iris", Sylvanas asked. Old habits die hard. Sylvanas continued to address her as a member of the Sunstrider dynasty, as if she was still the Ranger General of Quel'Thalas. Iris found that endearing, she had great respect for the Banshee Queen, and appreciated her loyalty and attachment to her old home and people.

"I had breached their Citadel several hours earlier, they told me that their master had ordered my arrest.", Iris explained to Sylvanas.

"And what did you see Centurion?", Saurfang asked. And Iris spent the next three hours recounting everything she saw in Icecrown Citadel. She conjured a three dimensional map that represented the layout of the fortress in perfect accuracy and detail. The position of the guards, cultists, slaves, and Scourge leaders were glowing in different colors across the different layers of the Citadel. She concluded her report with the Gnome's treachery. Thrall nodded his satisfaction.

"You have succeeded, where everyone else has failed. You alone, without any back up, relying only on your daggers, wand and wits, reached into the belly of the beast, stared into his eyes and lived to tell about it. Well done, we are very proud of you. You are a great asset of the Horde, a true daughter of blood and thunder. I salute you Centurion. Or should I say Commander?, Thrall grinned at her. Iris' eyes lit up and a grin matching her warchief's graced her beautiful face. Varian smiled at her reaction. 'She looks so much like a child when she does that.', he thought. He then took the floor.

"We need to take advantage of this knowledge. I suggest that a team of Horde and Alliance Champions infiltrate it again, while we distract the Lich King with a massive offensive at the front gates of the Citadel. The team can dispatch his lieutenants from within and sabotage him. They might even be able to defeat even him if they are lucky.", he suggested.

"Agreed, I'll lead the team. Princess Iris will guide us through the Citadel. A team of Paladins, Rangers, Warriors, Magi, Rogues and Priests should do the trick. How about one from each faction?", Sylvanas suggested. Thrall nodded.

"Sounds good, but lets also add two Shamans, Druids, and Warlocks as well. They can all deal a lot of damage, and Druids and Shamans are excellent healers. And Warlocks command many demons who can go places that mortals cannot.", the Warchief added.

"Princess Calia Menethil will lead the Alliance Champions, I can contact her. Commander Shadowstrider, do you think that Jaina would want to join in the offensive?", Varian asked Iris.

"I can ask her, King Wrynn.", Iris answered. 'Hm, this is sooo not going to be as easy as sneaking into Icecrown Citadel was', she sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I know that I am turning the Frozen Halls Instance into a raid, but I think it makes more sense. It's in ICC after all.


	5. Trouble for Garosh

Trouble for Garosh

It was one thing to agree with the Ηuman king's plan, and another to make it happen. Iris bit her lower lip as she regarded Varian. Convincing Jaina to join the raid in Icecrown Citadel will be very easy. Jaina strongly believed from the very beginning that Arthas was possessed by the former Lich King and corrupted by Frostmourne, and therefore not entirely responsible for his actions and thus, still redeemable. With proper encouragement and quite possibly an exorcism, he could be persuaded to abandon the darkness that had consumed him and become good again. Iris completely agreed with that view, but others did not, and would strongly object to Jaina's involvement in this mad plan. And since said others, were also significant others, things got even more complicated. 'Oh this is going to give me such a headache.', Iris frowned. Varian watched as so many different emotions passed over Iris' beautiful face, and wondered about what was going through her mind. She seemed very troubled. Everyone around him had gotten up and was chatting with everyone else around the room, so he thought that it would not be too strange for him to start a conversation with the Horde Commander. Everyone already knew that he had challenged Garosh into a duel when the war was over, and had decreed a royal pardon for Iris, so it would not be too awkward to talk to her now. He got up and approached her.

"You seemed very troubled, Rogue Princess. What's eating you?", he whispered. Iris looked up at him startled. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that he had approached her. 'And I'm supposed to be a Rogue? Oh, well done Iris, that's the second time the Human king had managed to sneak up to you. And this time he wasn't even trying.', she mentally slow clapped her self. She quickly composed her self and addressed him.

"I was just thinking that it will not be an easy task to ask Jaina to join us in the raid, King Wrynn, that's all.", she whispered.

"Well yes, I suppose that her current status most likely forbids her to partake in such dangerous endeavors, but this is a special occasion. I'm sure that an exception will be made. Besides, Jaina was Arthas' best friend and betrothed. If the plague was not unleashed in Lordaeron, they would have been married by now and raising blonde princes and princesses. She just might get through to him.", he reasoned with her. 'Oh if only you knew the truth, Varian', Iris thought. Before she could reply, a flash in the room indicated that someone had transported in the Purple Parlor. She turned around, and swiftly dropped to one knee.

"Your majesty!", she said, as she bowed her head before her sovereign.

"Rise, my niece.", an unusually cold voice answered. Iris raised a confused eyebrow, and stood up.

"King Kael'Thas! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know that you were coming. I thought that only Queen Sylvanas would be representing the Eastern Kingdoms.", Thrall said as he approached the Elven Sun King. Kael placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly to the Warchief.

"Greetings Warchief. I did not come for the meeting, Sylvanas and I agreed that she would be representing me as well, since she was already here. A new development however, that I was made aware of just this morning, forced me to abandon my duties at Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron, and rush here to confront Overlord Hellscream about what he ordered my niece to do to king Wrynn.", he explained. After the events at the Wrathgate, when Sylvanas realized that not all of her subjects can be trusted to be left on their own devices, she agreed with Kael that while she was busy fighting the Scourge and the Lich King in Northrend, Kael will be responsible for looking after her kingdom as well as his own. For that reason Grand Magister Rommath, along with a battalion of Rangers and Knights were stationed at the Undercity, keeping an eye on the Forsaken. Garosh insisted that Kor'kron should be stationed there, but Thrall believed that the more familiar faces of the Sindorei would be more agreeable for the former citizens of the fallen Lordaeron kingdom, since most of them had lost loved ones at the hands of the Orcs during the first and second war. Rommath hated being there. He said that he could not get rid of the stench of undeath from his hair, no matter how many times he washed it. "I even washed it with lemon blossoms infused water, Iris", he wrote to his dear friend and occasional lover. "Lemon blossoms for Light's sake! Can you believe that? I am a War Mage dammit, not a prissy maiden!", he scoffed. Of course his other two best friends, Lor'themar and Halduron, just laughed at him, while Iris tried to find ways to get rid of the stench. She could only think of vinegar, since it's known to neutralize all stenches as well as being a mild and quite harmless antiseptic. It worked, but now Rommath had another problem. His hair smelled like vinegar for hours after he washed them and now he had split hairs. "Then get a hair cut, babe...Geez!", Iris wrote him, frustrated by her lover's constant complaining.

"Em, uncle Kael...", Iris whispered, trying to at least get him to wait until the room cleared before he burned Garrosh to a crisp.

"Don't you uncle Kael me, young lady.", he cut her off. "You should have run straight to me, when he ordered you to do such a thing. I would have contacted the Warchief immediately, and another would have taken your place, or he would have forbidden such a thing from happening. You are a princess of Quel' Thalas, not a low born grunt. It does not befit your station to act like a common tavern wench on a whim of a brutish commanding officer.", he hissed. Iris was shocked, she has never seen him being this cross with her before. Even when he found out that Fryne was Iris' daughter by Arthas, he was still quite stoic about it. Little did she know, that he took all his anger out on about a hundred ghouls and giests and roughly twenty abominations. The unsuspecting undead monsters didn't even see it coming. One minute a red clad living being was advancing to their position forming a fire ball in his arms, and the next, everything went red and they were incinerated.

"This is war, uncle. We cannot pick and chose our assignments. Everyone must get their hands dirty, for the grater good. I cannot expect from a subordinate to do something that I, my self am not willing to do. I must lead by example.", she explained to her king.

"As we all should, child. But this whole assignment was just ridiculous in the first place. To have a beautiful girl throw her self in the arms of a king in front of his entire court in the hopes that it would humiliate him enough, so that he would challenge the overlord of the opposing faction to a duel, is just a stupid plan. We are in the middle of a hopeless war. To start another one, is just beyond idiotic. What were you thinking Overlord Hellscream, when you so easily pimped a princess, my very own niece, to a Human king? Is fighting the Scourge not a big enough challenge for you? You had to aggravate the Alliance as well, and start another war? And what about Iris? Or any other Rogue for that matter? King Wrynn could have very easily killed her at the spot, or have her arrested. Why waste valuable Horde Champions for something so childish like that? **MY NIECE IS NOT A TOY FOR YOUR PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT AND SCHEMING!** ", he roared glaring at Garosh, a fire ball appearing in his palm. Garrosh paled slightly and grabbed his axe. Not that it would help him, if Kael decided to throw the fire ball at him. Thrall jumped between the enraged king and his lieutenant, his arms raised.

"Now there, King Kael'Thas, there is no need for that. Like you said your self, we are in the middle of a war, we should not be fighting against each other. The Lich King and the Scourge is the enemy, not Garosh, nor the Alliance. I had already reprimanded him, and will demote him to the rank of General and send him to Outland after the end of the war, instead of promoting him to a Warlord and giving him a seat at the council of Orgrimmar as I planned. That is if he survives the duel against king Wrynn. And he has agreed to that with no argument...for a change.", he raised an eyebrow at the Mag'yar Orc Warrior. Garrosh nodded at Kael.

"He speaks the truth, King of the Elves. I will pay the price for my decision when this war is over.", he told the enraged king, content that the Horde will remain united, even though it had cost him his military advancement, at least for now. Kael sighed, and the fire ball was extinguished in his hand.

"I suppose I can wait until then, and watch as King Wrynn tears you a new one. And another issue remains. Warchief, I need to speak with you, King Wrynn and Iris alone immediately.", Thrall and Varian nodded, and everyone else cleared the room. As soon as the last person used the translocation orb, Kael addressed them.

"The nobbles back home are in an uproar. They are outraged by Iris' lack of discretion. They say that it was bad enough that she had a half Human child out of wedlock, but to act like that in public is beneath a Highborn Princess of Quel'Thalas. They demand that she should either wed King Wrynn, or be banished from Quel'Thalas for at least fifty years and not be permitted to see her daughter again until she reaches formal adulthood.", Iris gasped.

"That's nineteen years from now, uncle Kael. I can't stay away from my child that long. I would die. And she will suffer from being away from me for that long. This is outrageous. Who are they to judge me? They fled as soon as Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas. They did not go to Outland with me to fight the Burning Legion, nor did they come here to fight the Scourge. I don't see any of their sons and daughters either. I will rip apart everyone who demanded such a thing from you.", she snarled. Kael smiled, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I have already set on fire everyone who dared to even suggest such a thing, little one. They are all sporting third degree burns all over their bodies. But the issue remains, these nobles threatened that they would leave Quel'Thalas and join the High Elves if their demands are not met. Quite a few Knights and Rangers are on their payroll. Not to mention Magisters and members of the Clergy. Should they leave, they will probably follow them too. They possess a lot of wealth and resources. I don't want to force you to anything you don't want to do. But know this, we are still recovering from the destruction that Arthas left in his wake. We cannot afford discourse within our ranks.", he told her.

"But uncle Kael, King Wrynn is the head of the Alliance and I am a Horde Commander.", Kael's eyebrows shot up in surprise to that, "Yes, I was promoted this morning for infiltrating Icecrown Citadel", she explained. "We are sworn enemies, his people hate me, and are demanding my head. He was gracious enough to pardon me for my actions in his throne room. But to actually demand that he should marry me after what I did to him, well that's just too much to ask of him. We should be apologizing to him, and not make such ridiculous demands.", she said exasperated by the stupidity of her country's nobles.

"Your nobles are not very different from my own. Always doing absolutely nothing, and demanding everything in return. You have my sympathies, King Sunstrider.", Varian gave Kael a sympathetic look. "I don't find the idea of marrying your niece appalling. On the contrary, I am not opposed at all at such a prospect. But a forced marriage is not a marriage at all, but a jail sentence, and I will not enforce it upon anyone. I am confident that as a sovereign, you can put your nobles to their places, burning them, was a good start. Perhaps you can strike a compromise, the Commander can stay away from Quel'Thalas for twenty years, but she takes her daughter with her. Surely, she can stay in Dalaran or Orgrimmar after the war is over. I hear that most of the Hillsbrad Foothills are plague and undead free, Tarren Mill could be a good alternative. And I think that you owned a house here in Dalaran before the Scourge destroyed it six years ago. They could stay there as soon as you rebuild it." he suggested.

"That sounds like a more reasonable alternative, King Kael'Thas. I cant have one of my most valuable officers going off to marry the leader of the opposite faction.", Thrall offered. Kael smiled and nodded.

"I have already decreed that should there be no marriage deal, Iris will stay away from Quel'Thalas for no more than ten years, and she will take Fryne with her. Any objections will be dealt with incineration of the objectors and seizing of all their lands and properties. Needless to say that there were no objections. Oh, and as for our old house here in Dalaran, it's the Sunreaver's Sanctuary now, so Iris is kind of living there already, at the "Filthy Animal". And that's no place for a child to grow up there. However, the flat over the Magical Menagerie has been finally repaired, she can move there with Fryne and Ilsa today. I just felt that you needed to be informed about this "marriage proposal", king Wrynn, and let Iris know about her new housing arrangements. My servants should have moved your belongings to your flat by now, sweetheart, and Fryne should be up here, right about...now!", Kael smiled as he heard the humming of the translocation orb, and a child's giggle of delight.

"Minn'da!", Fryne squealed as she run into her mother's arms.

"Fryne, Anar'alah!, Iris hugged her daughter, kissed the top of her head and started chatting with her in rapid Thalassian. Kael coughed lightly.

"Where are your manners, girls, there are two non Elven individuals in the room, one of whom is your Warchief and the other the High King of the Alliance, you should speak in Common, and Iris, you should introduce your daughter to them.", he chastised them.

"Of course, where are my manners!", Iris said with a light blush on her face. "Warchief, King Wrynn, this is my daughter, Princess Fryne Shadowstrider.", Fryne turned to Thrall, and brought her right fist over her heart.

"Lok'tar Ogar, Great Warchief!", she said in a loud voice.

"Lok'tar Ogar, young Fryne.", Thrall grinned at the little girl. Fryne then turned to Varian and curtsied.

"Greetings, Thanagor", she said to the Human King.

"Welcome to Dalaran, little Princess!", Varian smiled at Iris daughter, trying to look for similarities. 'Well, she definitely has her mother's eyes. As for the hair, I can't exactly say that they are the same color as Kael's. No, they are a different shade. Darker than her great uncle's, but lighter than Anduin's. The nose and lips are not Iris' either. She has her mother's skin color, cheek bones and jaw, but overall, the face a bit fuller that an Elf's. Her features are a bit more human, and very familiar. I feel like I know her father, her expressions, the way she stands and looks at others, her smile, that's all...BY THE LIGHT!', Varian's eyes grew bid as saucers and looked at Iris. She was looking at him all this time as he stared at her daughter, and paled when she saw the look of recognition settle on the Human king's handsome face. The look on her face was that of absolute horror, her eyes were pleading with him to keep quiet. The light reassuring smile on his face and slight nod of his head, put Iris's mind at piece for the moment. He may be an honorable man, but he was still the High King of the Alliance and therefore an enemy. She was still not sure if she could trust him.

"Warchief, uncle Kael. If there is nothing else to discuss, I would like to take my daughter to our new residence.", both men nodded.

"I'll join you two later for lunch, Iris. I need to discuss a few things with the Warchief.", Kael informed her.

"You are dismissed Commander until all the champions arrive in Dalaran. Enjoy your time with your daughter.", Thrall told her.

"Thank you, Warchief.", Iris saluted Thrall.

"I should be returning to the Silver Covenant too, to tell Muradin to start rounding up our champions. Good day.", Varian said and followed Iris and Fryne to the translocation orb. They were going down the stairs when he caught up to them.

"Commander Shadowstrider, a word please.", he called at Iris. He saw her tense for a second and then motioned to a dark haired Blood Elven woman, who was waiting at the door of the Violet Citadel.

"It's good to see you again Ilsa. Could you please take Fryne at the toy store? I'll meet you two there in a few moments.", she smiled at Ilsa, kissed her daughter at the cheek and saw them off. She then turned at Varian.

"I'm all yours, King Wrynn", she told him. Varian raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then I should run back upstairs to inform your uncle about the change of plans. So you chose to become the new Queen Consort of Stormwind. Excellent choice! Do you think Shamans perform wedding ceremonies? It would be very interesting if your Warchief presided over our union.", he chuckled with a very mischievous grin on his face. Iris' face lit up with a broad smile and giggled.

"Oh, King Wrynn, you sure know how to woo a woman.", she grinned at him. Varian stared at her in awe. The girl never ceased to amaze him. In the week he has known her a bit "more intimately", he has seen so many different sides of her psyche. The stealthy spy who managed to slip under his guards' noses and land straight into his lap. The powerful sorceress who not only deactivated all the wards of his palace in a few seconds, but incapacitated him, the nobles and his guards with a simple wave of her hand. The lustful seductress who in just a few seconds made him forget his status and station in life and brought Lo'Gosh out, challenging him to take her right there and then, on his throne and in front of his entire court. The valiant and talented Rogue who broke into the most dangerous and most heavily guarded place in the world, stared at the beast straight in the eye and lived to tell about it. The loving mother who almost jumped and squealed in delight at the mere sight of her child. And finally, the carefree young girl who giggled in amusement at his joke.

"I wouldn't know, my marriage with my beloved Tiffin was arranged when we were just infants. And every other woman I was ever interested in always threw her self at me, before I even tried to talk to her. I suppose that I was lucky in those matters.", he gave her a cocky smile, "sorry to soil the good mood Commander, but there is something I must ask you. Not that it is any of my business and it is well within your right to not answer. But if I, a mere stranger noticed the similarities, then others will to. Fryne is Arthas' daughter, isn't she?", he asked her. Iris became deathly pale again. She looked up at him with a desperate look in her face.

"She looks a lot like him, doesn't she? Everyone who had watched Arthas grow up, recognized her instantly. King Terenas, Calia, Jaina, Uther and Muradin. Only uncle Kael did not see it in the beginning, only because he had never spent that much time with him. They all promised me that my secret is safe with them. I must ask you the same now. Please king Wrynn, no one else must know. Should Arthas find out, he will take her away from me for Light knows what purpose. He killed is father in cold blood, he marched against his own sister, who only out of sheer luck she managed to escape him with her children. Who knows what the Lich King's reaction would be if he discovered that he has a daughter with me.", she whispered.

"Don't worry, Iris. Can I call you Iris?", she nodded, "your secret is safe with me. As a father, I can relate to the feelings of worry, desperation and agony that parents feel for their child's safety. But is Dalaran the safest place for Fryne to be at the moment? The Lich King has many spies, he has already expressed an interest for you, he will be watching you closely from now own, he is bound to see you with your daughter and will recognize her instantly.", he told her a voice filled with concern. Iris frowned and bit her lip.

"I know it's a big risk, but I see no alternative, king Wrynn...", she started to explain.

"Varian...", he interrupted her.

"Varian", she continued, "Dalaran is well protected by the Magi of the Kirin'Tor. The Lich King hasn't dared to attack it yet. Even when he sacked it the first time, it was the demon Tichodrious' magic that destroyed the city and not Arthas's brute force and his undead Scourge army. And that demon was slain by Illidan Stormrage and his demon hunters. I don't think that Arthas is planning to attack Dalaran any time soon. He would have done do already. He doesn't seem that interested in it for some reason. Besides, mine and my uncle's magic will keep Fryne concealed from him and his spies. It will be very easy actually.", she concluded.

"Well, it's your choice, though I still believe that the safest choice for you at the moment is to settle Fryne and her governess, as far away from Northrend as possible. Anyhow, how did you end up having a child with him? I thought that he was hot and heavy on Jaina. At least last time I saw them at Calia's wedding.", he asked her.

"He broke up with her that very night, and pursued a relationship with me eight months later when we were all in Alterac for the birth of his nieces. We were together for a couple of months, until I broke up with him the day after the burning of the Whickerman, after I discovered that he had spent the night in the arms of two bar wenches. He swore that he was drunk and did not remember anything, but that still did not excuse his behavior. He had done that before, when he was with Jaina.", Iris explained. Varian shook his head.

"Always the man whore, Arthas. I wonder how he's holding up right now with his current "cold" condition", he chuckled. 'Oh quite well, I would think. He did appear quite eager and willing yesterday', Iris chuckled inwardly, and shrugged at Varian.

"So you were attacked last night by Falric and Marwyn, they did not harm you, did they?", Varian asked her.

"Well you can't exactly call it an attack from their part. They politely asked me to follow them, and then they sort of just stood there as I beat them up. They were probably under strict orders by Arthas not to harm me. I kinda felt sorry for them. Light knows what kind of punishment he had installed for them, when they returned empty handed.", Iris sighed.

"They are Scourge, who cares?", Varian scoffed.

"It's not their fault, Varian. They have been Arthas' attendants and guards since he was born and they were no older than ten. They followed him everywhere, in every adventure he took part in, and every battle he fought. They were always there, and went with him to the ends of the world. Always willing to lay their lives down for him, and they did so when he he killed them and turned them into Death Knights. That's all they know. He is their family, their leader, their lord and master, but also their little brother and best friend. He was always very kind and thoughtful towards them, and everyone else for that matter, they were not used to that kind of treatment from nobility, and that earned Arthas their unwavering loyalty both in life and death.", Iris tried to explain to Varian.

"Well I suppose you're right. He was always great with everyone. It's hard to imagine that Arthas Menethil and the Lich King are the same person.", he said and looked around him. The atrium and the landing above them were completely devoid of life. The gates of the Citadel were closed to keep the cold out. Iris and Varian were standing in an alcove on the side of the gate. They were practically invisible from there and completely alone.

"Now to more pressing matters.", Varian said, "After we parted yesterday, you said something along the lines of getting someone at the "Filthy Animal" to help you with your little frustration.", he raised an eyebrow and closed the minimal distance between them, "well, did you?", he growled in her ear. Iris shivered.

"Jealous, King Wrynn?", she whispered is his ear, her hot breath burning the lobe of his ear.

"Very.", he growled again as he took her lobe in his mouth. Iris felt weak in her knees, but held her ground.

"Didn't peg you for the jealous type, Varian.", she said as she nipped his neck.

"Varian, not so much, but Lo'Gosh can get extremely territorial. And you tend to bring him out, a lot.", he growled as his lips travelled to her jaw. 'He's not lying, he does growl a lot', Iris thought, as she turned her head towards him.

"Well, lucky me.", she whispered as their lips met. Varian's hand travelled up her spine and rested at the back of her head, while he wrapped the other around her waist. Iris stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him further down to her. They ravaged each other's mouths for several minutes. When they came up for air, Iris's lips were swollen and her cheeks were reddened from the heat of Varian's passion. The king marveled at the sight before him.

"You are so beautiful, Iris.", he whispered and kissed her again. Iris kissed him back, but pulled away after a couple of minutes, completely breathless.

"I'm sorry Varian, but no matter how much I love this, we need to stop. As you your self said, the Lich King's eyes are upon me once again, and he will rip into pieces any male who even looks at me funny, let alone touch me. I can't risk you being horribly mutilated and killed, just because I can't control my self around you.", she whispered as she rested her forehead on his and run her hands on his stubble.

"I don't care, I can handle him. I will not allow him to bully me. If I want to be with you, then I'll be with you.", he whispered in an indignant tone, and captured her mouth again. Mustering all of her self control, Iris pulled back again after a few minutes.

"Are you willing to risk your kingdom, the Alliance and your son, just so you can satisfy your lust for me, Varian? Because Arthas will take all that away from you.", she informed him. Varian sighed.

"I suppose you're right, these are dangerous times, we must exercise extreme caution with our little liaison. He probably has a lot of spies in Dalaran, and I would not put it past him, that he uses shades to spy on this city personally. But know this, Rogue Princes. Lust is not the only emotion that you stir in me. I don't know what it is yet, but it is strong.", he informed her. Iris smiled and cupped his face again.

"Well that's good to know, I would hate to be just an object for your lust, Warrior King.", she gave him a gentle kiss. "I need to go meet my daughter and then perform the concealment ritual with my uncle. And as for your previous question, no, I did not use someone from the "Filthy Animal" for my frustration, my fight with Falric and Marwyn took care of that. Well that, and a very naughty dream.", she winked.

"And who did you dream about, Rogue Princess?", Varian raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's for me to know, and you to wonder, Warrior King.", she blew him a kiss and teleported out of the Citadel. Varian shook his head a he stepped out of the Citadel.

"One of these days, she will not be able to just teleport out of my arms.", he chuckled and headed for the Silver Covenant.

Iris materialized at the toy store. After spending an hour picking a toy with her daughter, they headed for their new flat. Kael was waiting for them and they had a pleasant family lunch. Kael and Iris performed the concealment ritual on Fryne, and after that, the little princess went to inspect her new bedroom, while Iris and Kael went to the study to talk.

" Has the Warchief informed you about the raid we are planning to do at Icecrown Citadel, uncle?", Iris asked.

"Yes niece, he has. And about who he is planning to include in that raid.", he said with a frown in his handsome face.

"She will want to be there.", she said.

"Indeed, and no force in Azeroth will be able to keep her from going. And Light forbids if she found out that you all went with out her.", he said with a sigh.

"So you agree that I have to tell her?", she asked her uncle.

"There is no other choice, honey. Come, let's go to her now. You should be back by dinner. Ilsa we are going out for a while, Iris will be back by nightfall!", he called out to the governess, and created a portal. 'Well that was easy. And who would have thought that things would turn out like this', Iris sighed and walked through the portal that took them to Jaina.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:**

What the fuck? What is Kael doing here? Isn't he supposed to be a headless corpse, bloating in the Magister's Terrace? Well, not in my story...hehe. All will be revealed in the next chapters.

Now some translations from Thalassian to Common..er English:

Minn'da = Mother or mom

Anar'alah = By the Light

And of course Thanagor = King in Common

Review!


	6. The Creeping Darkness

**Author's Note:**

The next few chapters will take us back to the past in order to explain a few things.

* * *

Six Years Ago

Weeks turned to months, and months into years. Little Fryne was five years old, and the pride and joy of the Sunstrider household in Dalaran. Until the Scourge came, led by her own father. In the beginning there were only rumors of the creeping darkness. Everyone knew about the plague that befell upon Northern Lordaeron, and how Arthas was forced to cull Stratholme to prevent it from spreading. It was all everyone spoke about in Dalaran now days. Debates flared all over the city among the Magi, Priests and other Scholars. Was Arthas correct in his decision to kill unarmed civilians in order to halt the spread of the disease, or was he a butcher? True, they were all infected and suffered greatly, but kill them? Most had already succumbed to the disease and died before he got to them. But according to the reports, they did not stay dead. They rose and attacked the healthy.

"Preposterous!", the Magi said.

"Impossible", the Priests added.

"Improbable, but most likely true", the Scholars corrected, reminding them of the Death Knights that Guldan created during the first war, by placing the souls of dead Orc warriors, in the bodies of the fallen defenders of Azeroth, reanimating them and turning them against their own brothers and sisters. Not to mention the legends about the walking dead in the ancient land of Kalimdor. Iris and Kael believed that the reports were true. How could they not, when Jaina burst into their home right after the Culling of Stratholme, covered in soot, and sobbing about the horrors she had witnessed.

"Jaina, what happened?", Iris cried out, when she saw her best friend in that state. Her crying brought Kael out of his study with a worried look in his face. His jog came to a halt as soon as he saw a soot covered Jaina sobbing in his niece's arms.

"Jaina...", he whispered. "Why are you covered in soot and why are you crying? Did something happen at Kul'Tiras?". Jaina shook her head.

"No Kael, Kul'Tiras is fine. It's probably the only part of Lordaeron that is fine at the moment. Arthas asked me to help him investigate a plague outbreak in Brill. We discovered that the plague not only killed the ill, but it also turned them into undead.", Kael and Iris both gasped.

"That's impossible", Iris whispered. Kael shook his head.

"Improbable, little one, but not impossible. It has happened before, in the first war, remember?", Iris nodded.

"We managed to contain the outbreak in Brill, and traced its source to Anderhal. There, we discovered that the necromancer responsible was no other than Kel'Thuzad", both Elves' eyebrows shot up.

"He was actually serving the dreadlord demon Malganis.", Jaina continued, "It was under the demon's order that he developed the plague and put it into the grain that was going to be distributed throughout Lordaeron. We at least managed to stop him before he did that, and destroyed the plagued grain. But not before he sent a full shipment to Stratholme. Arthas slew Kel'Thuzad, and we rode to Stratholme. While passing Hearthglen, we intercepted an entire "army" of undead who wandered there from Anderhal. We managed to destroy them with the aid of Uther and his Paladins. Arthas continued to Stratholme with his regiment, while Uther, I, and the rest of the Paladins roamed the countryside between Andorhal and Hearthglen, looking for more undead. By the time we reached Stratholme, it was already too late. The grain crates were opened and the grain was distributed everywhere and consumed by everyone. People had died already, and more were dying by the hour. Arthas wanted to slay all the living in order to purge the plague from Lordaeron and prevent them from rising. Uther and I objected to that. We did not want to kill innocent civilians."

"But they were all infected and about to turn into undead fiends. Clearly it would have been more merciful to kill them all, and spare them from the suffering, before they transformed and attacked the living.", Kael interrupted Jaina, while Iris nodded her head.

"In retrospect, that was the right decision, but at that time Uther and I were appalled by the idea of purging Stratholme. Arthas was furious with Uther, he relieved him of his command, disbanded the order of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and sent away everyone who did not want to partake in the culling. I left as well, much to his disappointment.", Jaina's face contorted with anguish, as she recalled Arthas' pained voice.

"I really hate to rub salt in the wound, Jaina, but you should not have abandoned him in his greatest need. I can only imagined his despair, as his people were forever lost to him, and had to die by his hand in order to save others.", Iris said.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Iris, Jaina. As a Crown Prince my self, I can relate to the sense of responsibility towards my subjects and the need to keep them all safe from harm. To have to kill them with my own hands in order to save the rest, well that must be the worse feeling in the world.", Kael shuddered at the thought of this happening at Quel'Thalas. "Please continue", he urged Jaina, who looked even more distraught.

"I returned after it was all over. Arthas, with the help of the soldiers, Magi and Priests that stayed behind, killed those who had not succumbed to the plague yet, and destroyed the undead. He defeated the dreadlord who fled from there, challenging him to go find him in Northrend. By the time I found him, he had already set the entire city on fire, to ensure that no surviving undead escape and roam the countryside. He was making preparations to sail for Northrend. I suspect that he is running towards a trap, and I told him so. He told me that he was almost certain that it is a trap, but he was still going there to finish it once and for all. He would rather face him there, rather than having him wreck havoc in Lordaeron.", Jaina concluded.

"Where is he now?", Iris asked.

"He was heading for the port, west of Stratholme when I left. He should be there by now.", Jaina told her friend.

"Jaina, you're staying here for the next few days, you are in no state to stay alone in your flat right now. Go to the guest room at my wing, have a long bath, eat something and go to sleep, you are exhausted. We'll talk again in the morning. I need to see Arthas before he leaves.", Iris said and teleported out of the manor, leaving Kael and Jaina staring at each other in awkward silence.

"Um...you know the way to the guest bedroom, Jaina. Ilsa will inform the cook to prepare dinner for you", Jaina did not notice the raven haired Elven housekeeper, until she bowed her head to her prince and left for the kitchens, "I need to see Antonidas, and have him assemble the council. There is a lot to discuss, and measures need to be taken. Goodnight.", Kael gave her a curt bow and teleported to the purple parlor. Jaina sighed and shook her head. 'When will all this awkwardness go away? It would be nice if we could rekindle our friendship and see where that takes us from there.', she pondered as she walked up the stairs.

Iris materialized at the docks of Northern Lordaeron. She frantically looked around. They were all still there. The entire port was brimming with activity. She searched for the imposing figure and golden mane of "her" golden prince. He was at the third pier on her left, flanked by Falric and Marwyn, talking to what she assumed was the captain of the destroyer next to them. She teleported right behind him.

"Arthas...", she whispered, touching his shoulder. Arthas jumped and spun around, swinging Light's Vengeance at the unknown danger behind him. Iris shrieked and blinked out of the way and into the cold waters of the ocean.

"Fucking hell, Arthas", she yelled at him. Arthas was dumbstruck.

"Holy fuck, Iris. I'm so sorry, I almost smashed your head in", he shouted back running his hand through his long hair, and jumped into the water to "save" her. But in his haste to rescue her, he forgot that his armor weighed over a hundred pounds. He sunk right down into the sea floor. Iris rolled her eyes.

"That's right, Arthas. Always jump head first, before thinking", she sighed and dove after him. She spotted him easily, his silver armor and long blonde hair clashed with the green kelp. She reached him, wrapped her hands around his waist, and then teleported them back at the pier. They stared at each other, they looked like wet cats, dripping water, wet hair plastered on their faces, soaked cloths and plates, in Arthas' case, clinging on their bodies. They roared with laughter pointing at each other.

"Oh Arthas...", Iris shook her head still laughing. "What were you thinking when you swung Light's Vengeance at me, and then jumped into the ocean, wearing a hundred pound heavy armor?", she asked him.

"I just came out of the battle of a life time, sweetheart, where zombies tried to eat my brain. I am still all wired up, and pumped with adrenaline. It was just reflexes. In my mind, I was still there, and a ghoul had just crept up behind me. Not that you look like a ghoul", he quickly corrected. "In fact, you look amazing, you are even more beautiful than last time I saw you.", Iris smiled at him. "And as for my jumping into the ocean on full armor, well, the love of my life was in danger, of course I would plunge in to save her, without taking into account the consequences.", he looked down at her, taking both of her hands in his. Iris moved closer to him, took one of her hands from his and cupped his face.

"And it's things like these, that remind me why I fell in love with you in the first place. Oh Arthas, I'm so sorry!", she whispered. Arthas looked surprised.

"For what, little vixen? You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I was the one who fucked everything up.", he whispered and cupped her face too.

"I'm not talking about your indiscretion back then, though I have finally forgiven you and put it all behind me. I'm talking about right now, baby. About the darkness that befell your kingdom and for what you were forced to do in Stratholme. I'm sorry you had to endure all this ordeal alone. I wish you had told me, I would have stayed with you till the end. Jaina is my friend and I love her dearly, but she should not have left you when you needed her the most, I told her as much. Neither should Uther. I'm just sorry", she whispered as she stroke his stubble. Arthas closed the minimal distance between them and crushed his lips on hers, taking her breath away. Iris' arms flew around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They kissed each other with an all consuming hunger that was gnawing at them for all those years that they were apart from each other. Arthas lifted Iris up to him, and she had wrapped her legs around him, both oblivious to their surroundings while they kissed each other as if their lives depended on it. Marwyn's voice brought back to reality.

"Excuse me Milord, perhaps it would be prudent if you took the princess on board and out of the freezing cold. You will both catch the deaths of you.",he told them, his eyes pointing around the docks, where everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching as the two royalties were going at each other. Iris and Arthas both looked at Marwyn with a sheepish expression in their faces, and Arthas whisked Iris away to his cabin bridal style, as his troops and sailors cheered them on. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he put her down and started to peel her cloths of her, while Iris removed all his plates, mail and underclothes. As soon as they were stark naked, she casted a quick spell that floated all their cloths on the chairs to hang, as another one dried them. Arthas picked Iris up again and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and captured her mouth again. He kissed her hungrily as his hands started to re-familiarize them selves with her body. One hand moved her wet strands from her face, as his the other travelled even further south and brushed over her folds. Iris moaned in his mouth when he inserted a finger inside her heated core. She arched her back and her breasts pressed on his bare chest. He left her mouth and moved down to her breasts.

"Hello, old friends", he whispered and captured a nipple with his mouth while her rolled the other between his fingers. Iris moaned and writhed under him as he moved two fingers inside her. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her now, so with one swift thrust he was buried deep inside her.

"Oh Iris...", he moaned as he started to move with deep and powerful thrusts. He placed one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while the other held the back of her head as he ravaged her lips. His mouth never left hers. It was dawn when they collapsed in each other arms, completely spent.

"We will be setting sail my soon, my love", Arthas whispered and kissed the top of Iris's head, as he held her in his arms.

"Are you sure that pursuing him in Azeroth's most dangerous continent is the wisest course of action, darling?", Iris asked him.

"The wisest? Definitely not. The only one available to me? It most certainly is, sweetheart. I am well aware that Malganis is luring me into a trap. But if I don't pursue him there he will come back here. All I can do now, is go after him and try to slay him by any means necessary. If I fail, then Lordaeron will fall, and probably the rest of Azeroth.", he kissed her again and pulled her closer.

"Then, I'm going with you.", Iris announced. Arthas shook his head.

"No my little vixen, you are not. I cannot expose you to such a dangerous place. It was wrong of me to ask Jaina to come too. You both may be very powerful sorceresses, and well versed in the arts of war, but I cannot function knowing that I brought two of seven people I love the most in world to such a deadly place.", he said.

"Seven?", Iris asked.

"You, Calia, Jaina, Father, my two little nieces and baby nephews. While my family is safe in their respective palaces, I cant have my best friend and the love of my life risks their lives on my behalf. Especially my future queen. What do you say Iris? Will you marry me when I return? We don't have to announce anything yet, if you don't want to. As soon as I get back, I'll go to Dalaran and Quel' Thalas to ask your uncle and grandfather for your hand in marriage. ", Arthas announced.

"Nothing would make me happier than marrying you, Arthas. You are right, it would be better to wait until you return to announce our engagement. I would prefer it if we informed my uncle and your father together, and then we can all travel to Quel'Thalas.". She tried to tell him about their daughter, but something in the back of her mind screamed at her to not say a word. So she kept her mouth shut. She will wait for his return to present his daughter to him. And her uncle for that matter. And kings Anasterian and Terenas. 'Oh dear, there's gonna be a lot of yelling', she cringed inwardly. Telling him now, might have prevented him from going to Northrend, but what if Malganis returned and destroyed Lordaeron and the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms? Would Arthas resent her and their daughter for keeping him here? And even if he did go anyways, would knowing that he had a daughter waiting for him back home distract him and lead him to make mistakes? Thinking that he would exercise more caution was out of the question, this was Arthas after all. But it wasn't any of those reasons that Iris held on to her secret. That voice, whether it was instinct, or a sixth sense, that constriction in her chest and the pang at the pit of her stomach, forced her to remain silent in his arms. Arthas' mouth and clever hands prevented Iris from thinking about this any longer and turned her attention back to him again. An hour later, a knock on the door reminded them that they needed to stop, get up and get dressed. The fleet was ready to set sail, and Iris had to return to Dalaran. But she couldn't make her self let go of Arthas, she was certain that something awful was going to happen if she allowed him to leave. She held on to him for dear life.

"Please don't go, my love, I feel that I will never see you again alive", she whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. Arthas sighed and cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You know that I have to go, my beloved. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. Falric and Marwyn never let me have any fun anyways, they will not allow anything dangerous come near me. I will be back by Winter's Veil with Malganis' head, and we will plan our wedding, I promise. Common baby, you are hard as nails, you are much stronger than this, you are my rock, my warrior queen, don't let these bad feelings get to you.", he kissed her fiercely and led her out of the cabin and down the plank.

"I'll wait till your ship fades in the horizon.", she whispered.

"Are you sure, little vixen? It's bitter cold out here.", he asked.

"I don't mind, I'll use a heating spell. I will see you off.", she said and they kissed for the last time. He then run up the plank and the fleet set sail. Arthas remained at the back of the destroyer locking eyes with Iris until they could no longer see each other. As soon as the fleet faded in the horizon, Iris let a sigh escape her lips, wiped her tears and teleported straight into her bedroom in Dalaran. She went to her bathing chambers for a hot bath, and by the time she came out, Ilsa was there to inform her that her uncle hasn't returned yet, and that Jaina was still sleeping. Relieved that no one noticed that she was gone all night, Iris kissed Fryne as she was led by Ilsa to her play room, and went to sleep, dreaming of a future with the love of her life and their daughter that never came to pass.


	7. Anar'alah, we have failed!

Anar'Alah, we have failed!

Arthas did return victorious, but he was not the same man anymore. Ner'Zhul, the first Lich King, possessed him through Frostmourne, forcing him to commit unspeakable acts. He carved a path of destruction between the Lordaeron Capital and the isle of Quel'Danas just so that he could resurrect the same necromancer that he, himself executed a year earlier. Iris was in Quel'Thalas when Arthas returned from Northrend. She was sent there by Kael to inform King Anasterian about their progress in finding a cure for the curse of undeath. There was nothing to report yet, but Anasterian still insisted on an update. Kael not having any time to spare on formalities, sent Iris instead, while he remained in Dalaran aiding the rest of the Magi and Priests. Anasterian was disappointed that his son couldn't spare any time for him, but was happy that his granddaughter came, and convinced her to stay with him for a while. Little did she know, that the moment she agreed to stay, was the exact moment that Arthas plunged Frostmourne into his father. The reports were vague at best, no one really knew what was happening in the Lordaeron Capital. One thing was certain. There's been no news from there for over two weeks. It was like the city was dead. And it was. Scouts were sent from Dalaran and Quel'Thalas. Those who survived the trip back reported the same thing. The city, Brill, and the surrounding area was devoid of sentient life. Tirisfal Glades was dead and swarmed by undead packs of Humans who attacked the living. The Elven Scouts though, discovered something even more disturbing as they approached the Bulwark. A vast undead army was heading towards Andorhal. And it was lead by no other, than Prince Arthas Menethil himself. He did not look like Arthas anymore. Not much. Gone were the golden locks and the healthy tanned skin. His long main was white now, and so was his complexion. Lor'themar was shocked. He ordered his scouts to hide far away from the approaching army, and consulted with Halduron and Rommath.

"What's going on, guys? What has happened to the Human Prince? Why is he leading the very army that he him self destroyed a year ago?", he asked his best friend. Rommath just shrugged, he never did understand Humans. Halduron on the other hand was very concerned. He liked Arthas, he was after all his beloved's brother who helped them a lot during their clandestine romance. He even defended him to king Terenas when they were discovered. But now, that honorable and kind prince was gone. All that Halduron saw in Arthas' face now, was cruelty and hatred. There was no Light left in those sea green eyes. Only darkness and insanity. Even his lips were twisted in a sadistic smirk, and red circles surrounded his cold steely eyes.

"Looks like Northrend claimed him. Foolish boy, he knew that that accursed continent is no place for mere mortals to roam around freely, and he went anyways. He is only Human, what did he expect? Better beings, stronger beings than him ventured into the frozen wastes,never to return, did he expect something different?", Halduron shook his head, wondering if he should inform Calia about her little brother's dark fate.

"This is what we should do. Hal, You carry on with half of out forces to the Capital and find out what happened to king Terenas and the rest of the population. Send word to me and the king, and head for Alterac to inform King Prestor and Queen Calia about Arthas' actions and then portal back home. I except that the scouts from Dalaran should be approaching the Capital soon. Team up with them and search the area together. I, with the rest of our forces will follow Arthas to discover his plans. I'll send Velonara to Hearthglen to inform Lord Uther the Lightbringer. Shorel'aran old friend, and be careful.", Lor'themar said, and watched as Halduron and half of his Rangers and a Mage, crossed the Bulwark and entered Tirisfal Glades. He then ordered his remaining Rangers to follow the Scourge army. As soon as they reached Andorhal, they saw that Arthas had wondered away from the rest of the Scourge and had taken a path south of the town. Lor'themar and Rommath followed him, while the others stayed behind spying on Arthas' lieutenants. When they approached him, they saw that his was digging over an unmarked grave exhuming a badly decomposed body. When they approached even closer, they saw that there was a ghost of a human hovering over his head, talking to the fallen Prince.

"So young Prince, I see that you have joined our cause, was it that hard after all?", the ghost asked Arthas.

"No, not at all, it was actually very easy and quite amusing", Arthas replied, and recounted how he claimed Frostmourne, slew Malganis, turned his troops, and returned to Lordaeron to slay his father and turn as many of his subjects that crossed his path into powerful undead soldiers of the Scourge. Lor'themar and Rommath were horrified, but what horrified them most, was how amused and proud Arthas appeared to be as he described the look of surprise, hurt and disappointment in his father's face, as his only son plunged Frostmourne into him.

"It appears that my body is badly decomposed, young Prince. There is no way that it will withstand my powers if you just simply reanimate it. It needs much more power than what Frostmourne can wield.", the ghost informed Arthas.

"And what do you recommend, Kel'Thuzad?", Arthas asked the necromancer.

"Place my remains into a specially enchanted urn and take them to the Sunwell. Dipping them in it's pure waters will not only restore my body, but it will turn it into something even more powerful", the ghost told him and went on to describe the kind of urn needed to contain his remains. "Such an urn can be found in the main Mausoleum at the cemetery close to Chillwind Point, I spotted two Priests and a Mage materializing in the graveyard, placing the urn in the Mausoleum an hour before you appeared, and portaling away saying that they have to hurry and inform everyone about your fall from grace", Kel'Thuzad informed Arthas.

"Then we need to head there to get it", Arthas said and mounted his horse. Lor'themar and Rommath were shocked and horrified. The Scourge planned to not only invade their homeland, but they were going to defile the very source of their magical power. Lor'themar had heard enough. They had to hurry home and inform the king. Ten Rangers and a Mage, were no match against thousands of Scourge fiends and a psychotic Prince wielding a powerful cursed weapon. But they had to talk to Uther first. They met him outside Anderhal and appraised him of the situation. Uther looked both shocked and devastated. He could not believed it. The boy that he grew to love as much as he loved his own daughter, betrayed his father, his people, his crown and him. When did it all go wrong? He spend years teaching the boy guiding him, indoctrinating him in the ways of the Light. He groomed him to become his champion, his successor. He was going to follow in his steps and take the path that his own daughter refused to take, preferring to remain in the safety of Northshire Abbey and teach Priest acolytes the healing powers of the Light. Iliana and his grandchildren chose to remain Priests and not become Paladins. But Arthas was different, he was a warrior with a strong connection to the Light. He was going become an even greater Paladin than Uther himself was when the time came for Arthas to lead the Knights of the Silver Hand. But not anymore, Northrend claimed him and devoured him whole. His worse fear was realized. Darkness has consumed his apprentice, he was no longer a Paladin, but a creature of darkness, possibly undead, bent on destroying everything he once held dear. Lor'themar's voice brought the Paladin out of his reverie.

"My bow and my Rangers are at your disposal, Master Paladin. We will do our best to stop your Prince from claiming the urn and advancing on our lands.", he told Uther. But the Paladin shook his head.

"No, Ranger Commander, you need to hurry back to your realm and inform your king about the most recent development. Have him send word to the other kingdoms as well that Arthas intends to defile the Sunwell. Light knows what kind of impact such a surge of unholy magic will have in Azeroth. Lordaeron has fallen by the hands of her own Crown Prince and now he intends to destroy everything else in his path. Promise me one thing, that you will protect Princess Iris and her hand maiden's daughter with your life, Theron. It is imperative that you do so.", he urged the Farstrider. Lor'themar was confused.

"Of course I will guard the Princess with my life, as I would do so with every member of the Sunstrider dynasty. But why this special interest in her servant's child, Highlord?", he asked Uther.

"I'm afraid that is not my secret to share, Master Ranger. I can't tell you. But it's imperative that both the girl and the princess are well protected. Keep them away from Arthas at any cost. Promise me.", the Paladin urged the Ranger.

"I swear on the sacred waters of the Sunwell, that I will guard them with my life.", Lor'themar promised. Uther let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lord Theron, I appreciate that. Now run, you need to leave before Arthas arrives.", Uther said and gave Lor'themar a warrior's handshake. Lor'themar nodded and took off with his Rangers. But he did not leave immediately. He sent his Rangers back home via a portal Rommath created, and then the two friends stayed behind, to witness the hopeless battle between the Paladins and the Death Knights. By the end of the day, there was no Paladin left alive. Even Uther himself, fell to the might of Frostmourne and its wielder. Arthas turned all the dead Paladins into Death Knights, except for Uther, who he left there to rot. Lor'themar was disgusted by the argument that raged between the Paladin and his former apprentice and adopted son. He was even more disgusted when Arthas emptied his father's ashes from the urn without a care in the world, and headed towards Kel'Thuzad's grave to place his remains in it. As soon as the Scourge Army departed, the two Rangers took the dead Paladin's body and buried it.

"I think we've seen enough here, Rom. Let's go back home and inform the king about Uther's death", he told the Mage, and Rommath teleported them at the Sunfury Spire. King Anasterian was sitting at his throne, stone faced, but pale as a ghost, while Iris was sobbing quietly next to him. His Rangers had already informed them about the fall of Lordaeron and Arthas' fall from grace.

Lor'themar and Rommath walked to the middle of the Throne room dropped to one knee, and bowed their head.

"You Majesty", they said.

""Rise.", the Elven king commanded them. "What news have you?"

"Very dire I'm afraid, Sire. We have just witnessed tha battle between the Scourge and the Human Paladins. None were left alive. Even High Lord Uther the Lightbringer, fell at the hands of his own apprentice. The Human prince emptied the urn from his own father's remains and went to place the remains of the necromancer Kel'Thuzad' in it. He is coming, my Liege. He is bent on resurrecting the fiend in the waters of the Sunwell. His army is vast. He replenishes his numbers with those of the fallen. He commands unspeakable horrors. This is unlike anything we have ever encountered before, your Majesty. These are not Orcs nor Trolls, this is far worse.". Anasterian sighed.

"I have already ordered Sylvanas to secure our borders and fortify our defenses. I have sent messengers to Dalaran, Alterac, Gilneas, Khaz Modan and Stormwind to inform them about the situation. Tyr's Hand has been informed as well. However, I will not send them any troops as we will need everyone we got, to keep the Human prince outside our borders and away from the Sunwell. I want you to head to Zul'Aman with a regiment and make sure that the Amani do not use this opportunity to attack us.", he commanded the Farstrider. That was when a Mage entered the throne room and bowed before Anasterian.

"My liege, there is something wrong with all the portals. They have collapsed and we cannot create any new ones. We can't teleport anywhere either.", she said. Anasterian closed his eyes and muttered a spell. He sighed and opened them again.

"Something is interfering with the magical lay lines. It appears that we are cut off from the rest of the world. We are on our own, and so are the rest of the kingdoms. Light help us all. You are dismissed Commander.", he ordered Lor'themar, as he patted his granddaughter's hand.

"Ann'da, I want to help defend our kingdom from the Scourge. I request permission to join Sylvanas at the front lines.", Iris asked her grandfather. Ever since her parents disappeared, Anasterian insisted that his youngest granddaughter call him father. And so she did.

"With all due respect, your Grace. These are dire times and the enemy our forces are about to engage is unlike anything we have faced before. It is best if you you remained here at the Spire or take a ship to Stormwind with your lady in waiting and her daughter.", Lor'themar suggested, trying to fulfill his promise to Uther. Iris shook her head.

"I will send Ilsa and Fryne back to Dalaran, they will both be safer there. But I am going to remain here and defend my home. Thank you for your concern, Lor. Please protect us from the Amani.", she gave her friend a bitter sweet smile and turned to her grandfather.

"Ann'da, I am a fully fledged Battle Mage just like you and uncle Kael. You both made sure that I received all the military training befitting a member of the dynasty. I can almost wield a bow like a Ranger, a sword like a Warrior and a staff and wand like an Archmage, thanks to Halduron, Lanathel and uncle Kael's constant training. Please allow me to put all of those skills to work against the Scourge and... Ar...arthas.", she choked at the last word.

"Very well, my child. But Magister Rommath is coming with you. At the first sight of trouble, he will get you out of there. I don't care how you do it Rommath,you will save her. And I don't want any arguments either.", Iris closed her mouth again,"I will not have you perish at the hands of a ghoul or a crazed prince.", Anasterian decreed, and Lor'themar left satisfied that at least the little girl will remain safe. He was confident that his friend Rommath will not only guard Iris with his life, but he would be overzealous with that task too. How could he not? Rommath had been in love with Iris for years, but was too timid to court her, because he was not of noble birth. His rapid advancement was strictly due to his incredible magical talent.

"At the first sign of trouble, and in the unlikely chance that Arthas sacks our City, hearth her to the Farstrider's Enclave. It is far from the the path to the Sunwell enough, for the Scourge to not wonder there for a while. We will hide her there for a while and then head towards the mountains east of the Downstar Spire. Rom.", Lor'themar whispered to Rommath as he walked by him on his way out.

"I would lay down my life for her Lor, you know that", Rommath replied as he watched his friend leave.

An hour later, Iris was dressed in the red and gold Battle Mage's robes and plates. Her lower face was covered by the robe's high collar and her long hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, mirroring Rommath's hairstyle. Two curved blades were strapped at her sides and a bow and quiver were fastened on her shoulders along with her staff, just in case her mana runs out. Anasterian placed a golden circlet with a ruby in the middle on her head, enchanted to give her intellect, spirit and mastery, so that her spells were much stronger and she does nor run our of mana. She and Rommath took two Dragonhawks to the Thalassian pass, were Sylvanas was gathering her forces. Ilsa and Fryne were already on their way to Sunsail Ancorage to board the ship to Southshore. It would take weeks until they reached Dalaran, but at least they would be out of harm's way. Iris told Ilsa, that if for some reason Dalaran was no longer a safe destination, then she should seek asylum at Gilneas, revealing to them that she is escorting a princess of Quel'Thalas. She even gave her a sample of her blood and magical signature to confirm her claim.

Two days later, the vast Scourge army was sighted passing by the Northpass tower. They were almost there. Sylvanas, Rommath and Iris were standing on the hills behind Quel'Lithien Lodge spying on the advancing army with their spying glasses. The army was vast, they could not see where it ended. Iris shivered at the sight of them. They were monstrous. She could not even find words to describe the creatures that she was seeing. Do these words even exist? Do these creatures even have names? She recognized the abominations, the ghouls and geists from Arthas' descriptions between their love making sessions during that fateful night not so long ago. But there were other creatures there as well. 'Could spiders and beetles even get that big? And judging by the size of those skeletons, giants really do exist, or existed. What the are those creatures? They have more than one head, even their abdomen has a face. And what the fuck is that smell?', she focused her spying glass at the front of the army and spotted him. She drew a sharp breath. It was Arthas alright, but not her Arthas. That creature had nothing remotely humane on him anymore. The physical changes were nothing compared to the dark magical aura that was emanating off him and the cruel sadistic look on his face. 'No, that is not my Arthas. My Arthas, my kind hearted and a tad naive golden prince died in that accursed place.", a sob escaped her throat. Rommath found his backbone and dared to put his hands around her shoulders, and pull her closer to him.

"Steel your heart, Iris. We will overcome this. We will be victorious.", he tried to reassure her. They knew each other almost all their lives, so Rommath had no reservations calling her by her name.

"It's not that Rom. It's Arthas. What happened to him?", she whispered.

"Northrend happened to him, your Grace. Mortals have no business even setting foot there, let alone wondering around for months.", Sylvanas answered instead of Rommath. He merely shrugged looking apologetically.

"Come, we must return and prepare, they should be here by dawn.", Sylvanas said, and they flew down to their camps with their Dragonhawks. Iris was shaken to the very core of her being. 'How can this be? How can my knight in shining armor turn into a cruel and sadistic monster? What did Northrend do to him? Can it it be reversed?', she wondered as she got ready to sleep in her tent.

They were at the gates at dawn. Sylvanas insisted that she should be the only one to parley with him. Iris should stay behind and out of his sight. It would be safer that way. Iris agreed with Sylvanas, her personal feelings for Arthas were bound to cloud her judgment and put everyone in danger. So she stood next to Rommath and the rest of the Battle Mages, trying to appear as inconspicuous as she could. But Arthas was not fooled. He knew she was there almost instantly. His gaze lingered on her for a few seconds, before he turned his attention to the Ranger General.

"Hold, Human. You will not enter the realm of the Elves.", Sylvanas ordered him.

"And you are?", Arthas asked. Iris gasped, she did not expect that his voice would remain the same, though it did have a cruel undertone.

"I am Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of Quel'Thalas. And you shall not go any further, Prince Menethil.", she replied with a proud and defiant look on her beautiful face.

"Boldly stated, my lady. But there is nothing you can do to stop me. My soldiers outnumber yours a hundred to one, and more will swell my numbers from your own fallen brothers and sisters. You cannot win this fight. Stand down, allow me to pass, and I will spare your lives and your kingdom. Resist, and I will wipe you all from the face of existence.", he stated callously.

"You shall not pass, little Prince. It is an impossible endeavor. None can enter the Elven realm without the Key of the Three Moons, greater enemies, stronger enemies, much more powerful than you have tried and failed, so you might as well turn back, run along, and take your undead toys with you.", Sylvanas scoffed and mimicked a walk with her index and middle fingers towards the south. 'Oh I wouldn't have done that if I were you Sylvanas. If there is one thing that Arthas hates, is to be taunted. We're fucked!', Iris cringed inwardly. Arthas laughed a cruel laugh.

"Do you mean this Key, little Elf?", he asked and opened his palm, revealing the Key . Sylvanas gasped.

"BATTLESTATIONS!", she roared and removed her bow from her shoulder. She shot barrage after barrage of arrows at Arthas, as she walked backwards towards her troops, to no avail though. While he was busy casting the spell to open the gate, using the key, his warlocks raised powerful shields in front of him, bouncing all arrows and offensive spells off him. Iris, Rommath and the rest of the Battle Mages casted every spell they knew at him and the advancing undead, but nothing seemed to hinder their advance after the gate opened. Warriors and Rogues were the first to fall to the Scourge, and were promptly risen again by Arthas, as Death Knights. His Necromancers spread out and started rising Elves that had died during the Amani, the First and Second Wars with the Orcs and were buried at different plots around the area.

"This isn't going well at all, Rom.", Iris told Rommath who never left her side during the battle.

"We are dropping like flies Iris, Sylvanas can clearly see that. We've got to fall back.", he said.

"We should, and if she doesn't give the order soon, I will. But there is something else that we need to do first. Arthas said that he is only interested in the Sunwell. Everything else is of no consequence for him. This means that we have to evacuate, every town, village and settlement in his path, from here to the Isle of Quel'Danas. I'll send runners to Tranquillien, Fairbreeze village, Silvermoon city and the other settlements with the order to evacuate to the coasts. That just may give them the chance to survive the onslaught. Lorelan!", she shouted. A young Ranger standing a few yards away from her, shooting arrows at the undead, turned her head at her.

"Yes, My Lady?", she asked.

"Gather some runners and have all settlements from here to Sunstrider island evacuated to the coasts. Anything in the path towards Quel'Danas should be abandoned. Have all the young gathered at Sunsail Anchorage and send them to Southshore, Menethil Harbor or Stormwind. Use Dragonhawks, Hawkstriders, anything that can get you there fast, they should all be gone by the end of the day.", Iris ordered the Farstrider.

"By you command, your Grace.", Lorelan bowed her head and run.

Things were getting worse by the second. A third of their forces was gone, while Arthas' numbers were swelling even more with their fallen brethren. 'Oh this has gone on for far too long.', Iris decided.

"Sylvanas!", she shouted, "we need to retreat and regroup.", Sylvanas frowned in frustration, but nodded. The princess was right, they were losing too many soldiers, they needed to regroup and think up a strategy. Iris looked towards the Scourge army. They were still wedged between the two hills, slowly moving forward. There were many lose boulders at the top of them. She turned to Rommath.

"Rom, the moment Sylvanas gives the order to fall back, you need to bring those boulders down to block the Scourge's path forward. But in order to that, I will have to keep them there. Will you be able to loosen those boulders on your own, or do you need more help?", she asked him.

"Oh, I think I can handle that, let the other Magi cover our people's retreat.", he smirked and gathered up all of his mana.

"Fall back!", Sylvanas ordered. Gathering all the strength she could master, Iris formed a great ball of fire between her hands. Looking at Arthas straight in the eye, who had stopped momentarily, and stared at her across the field, she threw it at him. The ball expanded, flew over the heads of the retreating Elves, landed right in front of Arthas and the Scourge army, and became a great wall of fire. Realizing that they were about to be burned to a crisp, Arthas plunged Frostmourne into the ground and raised a great wall of ice between him and the fire wall. This gave Rommath the opportunity to shoot bolts of arcane energy at the boulders, loosening them up and letting them fall into the narrow path, cutting off Arthas' advance. The Elves cheered, but they knew that this will not hold Arthas off for long. They reached the hills south of Tranquillien, and Sylvanas posted rangers and casters around them. They needed higher ground, fighting them in close range did not work that well. Though the Warriors and Rogues did an exceptional job fighting the undead, their loses were great. They needed to preserve them, so they boosted their numbers with more Rangers brought to them by Halduron, who had just returned from Alterac via gryphons. They set traps in the Scourge's path and prepared a few more surprises for them. When Arthas finally managed to blast the boulders away, they were ready. Undead started to get caught in their traps and were incinerated by the hundreds. Fliers on Dragonhawks flew over their positions dropping skins full of alcohol, while Rangers shot flaming arrows at them, setting them on fire. Other Magi flew over and casted fire and arcane spells at them, depleting their numbers even more. The Warriors seized the opportunity and mounted an assault against them. Soon the field was filled with undead limbs. For the first time, since this whole ordeal started, Sylvanas felt that she could actually smile.

"Where's your mighty Scourge now, little Prince?", she taunted Arthas yet again. Iris face palmed as she flew over the Scourge again, to cast more Fire Cyclones at them. 'Why does she keep taunting him? He will only become even more determined to crush us.', she sighed as she set an abomination on fire.

"Um, right under you and all around you, little Ranger.", he answered, and pointed around him, as the ground beneath the Knights disappeared, causing them to fall inside the craters that were created. Nerubian spiders and beetles dug their way out of them, impaling the fallen Warriors and delivering their dead bodies to their master for reanimation. Within minutes, Arthas' Death Knights were increased by a hundred. Gargoyles flew over at the Ranger's positions, grabbed them, pulled them up high in the air and released them. Other gargoyles flew over the Scourge, knocking the Elven casters off their Dragonhawks. Those who could not perform the "Slow Fall" or "Float" spells, fell to their deaths, only to be resurrected moments later into Death Knights or necromancers. Luckily, Iris was one of the faster ones and landed safely on the ground. Unfortunately, she landed right into the middle of the Scourge army, and soon she was surrounded by dozens of undead minions. 'So this is how it ends. I'm going to be ripped apart and eaten by the monsters the love of my life commands. Well, I'm not going to make this easy for them. Blessed Light, please protect my daughter, my family and my people from the undead', she prayed, then growled, and casted a ring of fire around her, keeping the undead away from her. She made quick work with the lesser undead, and prepared her self as two very nasty looking abominations approached her. She was about to cast a huge fireball at them, when a purple smoke tendril surrounded her waist and pulled her away from them landing her right into Arthas' arms.

"Hello little vixen, it's been months! How have you been?", he drawled as he pulled her high collar down, revealing her face.

"Arthas, what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this? How, can you do this?", she whispered as she tried to find a trace of her beloved into those cold insane eyes. But all she saw was cruelty.

"Quite easily actually, babe. All I had to do was find Frostmourne", he showed the cursed blade at Iris, "and everything was taken care of. It's all better now, little vixen.", he shrugged without a care in the world, tightening his iron grip around her waist.

"Taken care of what, Arthas? Your soldiers are now Death Knights, you killed your father, you destroyed your kingdom and are about to destroy mine. How exactly is everything better now?", she asked him.

"It's better, cause I don't have to worry about anything anymore, Iris. Frostmourne has taken care of it all. Geez! I thought you were smart, little vixen", he said in an exasperated voice. 'By the Light, he's gone completely mad. Or possessed', she corrected her self as she saw a blue shadow pass through his eyes.

"Arthas, baby, sweetheart. Do me a favor, my love, and think carefully about what you've just said. How is killing and destroying everything in your path, could possibly resolve whatever your problem was?", she asked him, as she stroked his cheek tenderly. Arthas looked thoughtful and opened his mouth to offer her a counter argument, but frowned and closed it again. Iris smiled at him.

"Come back to me, my love. Come back, baby, and together we will free you for the forces of darkness that took hold of you.", she urged him as she cupped his other cheek. Arthas looked deep in her eyes, a flash of lucidity and realization passed through his, and settled there, temporarily. His face looked almost normal again. Gone was the cruelty and madness. He pulled her closer to him, held the back of her head gently, and crushed his lips on hers. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes. All of a sudden, he pulled back, and held Iris at arm's length. The despair in his sea green eyes, the turmoil and the anguish that distorted his perfect face, almost broke Iris' heart. He was struggling against an unknown force.

"Run..Iris...go!", he urged her in a strained and pained voice."Tell them...tell them to retreat and move to Kalimdor or even further away...I...I can't hold him back for much longer, my love! Ner'Zhul...he will destroy everything in his path...Go, little vixen... And know this...I love you...I always had...and always will...no matter what...But...but I'm not strong enough to stop this...No one is...I...I'm sorry for everything... **NOW GO...AND NEVER LOOK BACK!** ", he roared and released her. Iris didn't have to think twice. She gathered all the power she could master and teleported past the Elredar river where the rest of the Elves had retreated. But not before she whispered back at him. "I will always love you too, Arthas!".She materialized close to Rommath who got separated from her at some point during the battle. Before he could run to her and find out what happened, a loud explosion knocked them both off their feet.

"What the hell was that?", she asked.

"Sylvanas blew up the bridge to hold off the Scourge. By the Light Iris, what happened to you?", Rommath asked her.

"Arthas grabbed me after I fell off my Dragonhawk. He is possessed, Rom. He is not responsible for his actions. Frostmourne and some guy called Ner'Zhul are. He warned me to run to the west and take everyone with me, he can't hold him off much longer.", she explained.

"I don't think that Sylvanas or your grandfather will accept this. They will fight to the bitter end and see this land destroyed before they surrender the Sunwell to him. It's too late now Iris. Too late for Arthas and too late for us. All we can do now is hold him off long enough in order to save as many of our brethren as we can.", Rommath said with a grim look on his face.

"Well we are just going to have to try. It will take them quite a while to cross the treacherous waters of Elredar, and get to our position. They've never been here before, so they cannot portal or teleport here. Now that we can at least teleport and create portals again for closer distances, we can evacuate more people much faster, and I can teleport to Silvermoon City and inform my grandfather. You tell Sylvanas about what I have just told you.", she said and teleported out. Seconds later, she materialized at the throne room. Anasterian was pacing around the room flanked by his advisers. She dropped to one knee before him.

"Rise, my child. What news have you?", he asked her, as he discreetly inspected her for any injuries. She looked fine for the most part, but smelled of blood and gore.

"Grim news, sire. We have been betrayed. Arthas is in possession of the Key of the three moons and has breached the first gate and our two firsts lines of defense. We are now stationed behind the Elredar river, trying to fortify the second gate. But things are not looking good I'm afraid. We are dropping like flies. There is no stopping him. We face extinction sire if we don't get out of his way. He is possessed, I have witnessed it my self. He told me to evacuate everyone to Kalimdor and never look back in his one lucid moment. Ner'Zhul intends to destroy the world. Arthas can't hold him back any longer.", Iris informed her grandfather. Anasterian shook his head.

"I refuse to surrender the Sunwell to that fiend, my child. And where would be go? Back to our cousins in Kalimdor? The same ones who banished us from there? Do you think that they will just welcome us and allow us access to the second Well of Eternity? Malfurion and Tyrande are still alive and their rule over the Kaldorei is supreme. They hate us. They hate everything that has to do with the use of arcane magic. Alas, they have even banished their greatest hero from their realm, after he helped them defeat the Legion and created the New Well of Eternity. Illidan has not been allowed back there for ten thousand years now. And he is their leader's twin brother. His wife Maiev, was the High Priestess of Elune for a short while, and became Tyrande's second in command after she returned. It's only through Illidan's magic that they get close enough to maintain their longevity. If they can be scorned and banished so easily, what chance do we have? Many of our kin willingly followed Aszara's mad plans. A lot of them did collaborate with the Legion. The Highborn's rule over the Kaldorei was not very kind. And they have not forgotten that. It was a miracle that my grandfather, Dath'Remar was able to convince them to let our people go, instead of executing them all. And that was only because he and his clan defected from Aszhara and helped the resistance. I heard the stories about that dark force under the hills between Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine forest gradually killed the weakest of us, and eventually decimated our own Dynasty over the millennia that followed. First Dath'Remar, then my father and eventually your grandmother and my two older sons. It is a miracle that rest of us were spared. We earned the right to live in this land through the blood that our ancestors spilled, and from the untimely deaths of so many of our innocents. No, I will not throw my people at the mercy of those self righteous bigots. We will take our chances here. This is our home, and we will defend it. Evacuate the rest of the civilians to the south if you must. The rest of us will remain here and defend our home.", he ordered Iris, who bowed and started barking orders to the guards to organize an evacuations of Silvermoon city and the surrounding area. Within hours the city was almost empty, save for the very elderly. They blatantly refused to abandon their home. Iris just sighed and headed for Sunstrider island to ensure that everyone has portaled out of there. Again, everyone was gone, save for the elderly who stubbornly remained at their posts. The same motif was repeated in Fairbreeze Village and the surrounding area. By the time she returned from Sunsail Ancorage, after sending the final ship off to Stormwind, the Scourge had broken through the second gate and were advancing towards Silvermoon City. She spotted Rommath and Sylvanas near Stillwhisper pond.

"What happened? I thought that we had another day before they could breach the second gate. How did he get past the Elredar and the Stillwhisper rivers?", she asked Sylvanas.

"He touched the tip of Frostmourne on the water and turned it into ice. He already has the the key for the all the gates.", Sylvanas answered with a desperate look on her beautiful face.

"So now we are going to try and stall him until the king fortifies Quel'Danas enough to withstand Arthas' onslaught, and Lor'themar returns from Zul'Aman to strike them from behind.", Rommath added, looking very defeated. Iris sighed and looked at the advancing army. 'So this is the end of my civilization. At least my child and uncle Kael are safe. Blessed Light please protect them', she prayed and started to gather all her mana.

"Oh well, it is a good day to die", she grinned and sent a wall of fire at the advancing Scourge.

" **ATTACK**!", Sylvanas roared, and everyone threw at them what ever they had. To no avail though. One by one the brave defenders of Quel'Thalas fell to the might of the Scourge, only to be risen moments later. Iris watched in horror as Velonara and Lorelan fell to Arthas' sword and risen into Dark Rangers, Arthas' mockery of the eons old, sacred Farstrider order. Sylvanas screamed her grief over the fall of her two close friends and advisers and became even more careless in her assault. She strayed from the rest of the surviving group of Rangers, Warriors, Magi and Priests and was cut of, when she got surrounded by Scourge.

" **SYLVANAS**!', Iris screamed and tried to get to her, only to be held back by Rommath.

"She is surrounded, Iris. It is too late, she is dead already.", he whispered in her ear, as he held her close to him, her back touching his chest. They watched in horror as Arthas approached her and dismounted Invincible. The surrounding Scourge moved away from their leader and Sylvanas. The Ranger General unsheathed her two blades, having run out of arrows a long time ago.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Sylvanas. Surrender to me now, and you will all be spared.", Arthas urged her. Sylvanas sneered at him.

"The Highborn do not bow to the likes of you, Human!", she spat and charged at him. She was a master in swordsmanship, she gave Arthas a run for his money. She flew, jumped, kicked and slashed wherever she could. She even dealt a few gashes on Arthas' flesh. Alas, it was not enough. With a powerful swing, he trapped her two blades on the ground and then smashed them under his boot. Sylvanas jumped back, but it was too late. Arthas had plunged Frostmourne into her abdomen. The brave Farstrider leader dropped to her knees and collapsed to her side. With what remained of her strength, she turned her body to face Arthas who was now standing over her.

"Finish me then, I deserve a clean death.", she told him. Arthas snorted.

"After what you put me through, woman, a clean death is the last thing that I will give you", he said, and passed Frostmourne over her body, stealing her soul, while using his other hand to channel magic, turning whatever remained of her spirit into a Banshee. Iris choked back a sob and turned to the remaining soldiers.

"Anar'alah, we have failed! We should to retreat to Quel'Danas and do what we can to protect the Sunwell.", she whispered with tears in her eyes, and created a portal with Rommath's help. As soon as the last defender walked through, they stepped through it as well, as it collapsed behind them.


	8. Lies Uncovered!

**Author's Note:** Sorr for the long wait. This is the last chapter from Iris' past for now. I'll continue with the present day story after that.

* * *

Lies Uncovered!

They found King Anasterian at the Magister's Terrace surrounded by his advisers. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the last defenders of Silvermoon bruised, bloody and beaten kneeling before him. He motioned to them to stand up.

"Speak, my child", he commanded Iris.

"My Lord, Silvermoon is no more. Our valiant Ranger General has fallen. They are coming.", Iris informed the Sun King. Anasterian sighed and closed his eyes.

"This is it, my children. This is the moment of reckoning. Our kingdom, our beloved home has fallen at the hands of an enemy worse than the Legion. Are we going to allow them take away from us our very life source? Dath'remar's legacy? We have nothing else. We owe it to our revered founders and the generations after us to preserve the Sunwell. We owe it to them to defend it. **ARE YOU WITH ME**?", he roared, unsheathing Felo'Melorn.

" **FOR QUEL'THALAS**!", they all roared back and run down the hill to meet the remaining forces of Quel'Thalas. It was all for naught. The Scourge fell upon them like locust. One by one, the brave defenders of the Sunwell fell to Frostmourne, and were raised to undeath in order to attack their brothers and sisters. Iris fought tooth and nail next to her grandfather and Rommath, casted spell upon spell, until her mana run out. 'Time to use the bow', she shot barrage upon barrage of arrows against the advancing ghouls. But she was no Ranger, and she hadn't practiced in years. 'Halduron will be so disappointed in me.', she bit her lip disappointed as half of her arrows hit nearby trees. Arthas stopped his advancement momentarily to observe her, and laughed.

"Stick to your spells, little vixen. You really suck in this. Are you sure you're an Elf? Cause I've never seen an Elf wield a bow so bad before.", he taunted her. Iris dropped her bow and quiver to the ground, having used up all her arrows and wasted most of them. Gathering as much mana as she could, she formed a fire ball between her hands and threw it at the still laughing Death Knight. Arthas never saw it coming, it hit his midsection and expanded all around him incinerating every undead minion around him, in a hundred yards radius. Arthas dropped on the ground and rolled around screaming. He used his frost powers to put the fire out and healed his burns.

"HA! Now who's laughing, Arthas? You scream like a girl!", It was Iris's turn to taunt him. Arthas got back on his feet, his face and hair surprisingly unscathed, and glared at Iris. He raised Frostmourne and advanced towards her, but she teleported away to the other side of the battleground. She unsheathed her rune blades and jumped into the fray next to Rommath.

"Iris could you please stop disappearing on me? You are harder to keep track of than a three year old.", he complained.

"Rom, where's the king?", she asked the Battle Mage. Rommath stopped, lowered his rune blade and frowned. All the undead around them were destroyed, giving them a few moments to catch their breaths.

"By the Sunwell, Iris. I was so busy chasing you around the battleground, that I forgot to to check up on him. But not to worry though. He's the most powerful of us all. He doesn't need our protection, we need his.", he squeezed her shoulder. He moved closer to her and stroke her cheek with his finger. Iris raised an eyebrow at that. She was not used to Rommath being so bold around her. He looked down at her, and grinned. "This may be our last day on this world. I admit that I have many regrets. But there is something that I will never regret. That I fell hopelessly and desperately in love with you, and if I die with your sweet taste on my lips, I'll die a very happy man", he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer to him, and crushed his lips on hers, while the world was "ending" all around them. Iris was very surprised, she never realized the strong feelings that the young Mage harbored for her. His lips were soft and firm, his tongue traced her lower lip coaxing her to open her mouth, and she happily obliged. His kisses were gentle and passionate at the same time, she felt her knees buckle, and if it wasn't for his strong arms holding her in place, she would have collapsed. 'If I'm going to die today, I might as well die in the arms of a gorgeous man, who loves me!, she kissed him back with the same fervor. And for a few stolen moments, they allowed themselves to be consumed by their passion as the world burned around them.

" **HEY, GET OFF MY WOMAN, YOU POINTED EAR SON OF BITCH**!", Arthas roared from the other side of the battlefield, as he charged towards them on Invincible, Frostmourne raised. But suddenly, the undead steed tumbled and fell forward, as Anasterian cut off his front legs. Arthas flew in the air, and crushed on the ground several meters in front of the Sun King and the screaming horse.

" **MY GRANDAUGHTER NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR WOMAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH**!", Anasterian swore for the first time in two thousand years, as he faced Arthas.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY HORSE, YOU SENILE OLD COOT**!", Arthas roared at Anasterian and charged at him, forgetting all about Rommath kissing Iris, his fury radiating from his every pore. Anasterian was doomed from the very start, but he was too powerful to succumb to the fury of the fallen prince that easily. He gave as good as he got, Felo'Melorn meeting Frostmourne, blow by blow. Spells flew from each side, magic crackled in the air, Arthas' fury was met by Anasterian's three thousand years old experience. But the Sun King was very old, and soon he started to feel his many years weighing down on him, while Arthas was incapable of feeling such a discomfort anymore. He grinned maliciously at the king's growing fatigue and with a powerful swing, Frostmourne shattered Felo'Melorn into pieces having frozen it solid earlier. Anasterian gasped in shock, but before he could recover, Frostmourne was plunged into his chest, ripping his soul out and imprisoning within it. The Sun King was no more. He dropped to his knees and fell to his side, his once bright blue eyes staring out to nothing.

" **ANNDAAA...!** ", Iris screamed as she run towards her fallen grandfather and former lover, incinerating every undead minion in her path, Rommath running not far behind her, taking out any Scourge fiend left standing from Iris' fury. By the time she reached them, her mana was depleted again, having lost her intellect and spirit generating circlet a while back. Not able to cast any spell for at least ten minutes, she unsheathed her rune blades and charged at Arthas. It was hard to tell whether Arthas was surprised or amused when Iris begun to duel him with a melee weapon. He knew that as a princess of the Sunstrider dynasty she had undergone basic weapon training, and they did spar while growing up, teaching her a few tricks himself, but he thought that she stopped practicing, when they broke up, and became as rusty with the blade, as she did with the bow. But Iris always favored melee over range weapons, and trained with her rune blades for at least an hour everyday with her uncle Kael, who as a Crown Prince, he was an excellent swordsman, his skill matching that of the most experienced Warriors and Paladins. Arthas was impressed, his little vixen was giving him a run for his money, he was proud that his lessons had not been in vain. 'She will serve me well in undeath, and in more ways than one.', he would have loved to duel her to exhaustion and have her collapse at his feet, ready for the taking, but time was running out for Kel'Thuzad.

"This is very impressive, little vixen, but either surrender to me now, and save what remains of your people, or watch as your entire civilization falls. You get to rule over them if you do. I always thought that you would make a better ruler than Kael.", he told his former lover.

"We will not allow you to defile the Sunwell, Arthas. We are all prepared to lay down our lives to preserve its pure essence.", she snarled, and continue to attack him. Arthas shrugged, flicked his hand, and froze Iris' blades just like he did with Felo'Melorn. A swift swing of Frostmourne shattered them both. Iris gasped, but before she was able to raise a shield to deflect Frostmourne as it was about to be plunged into her chest, two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and everything turned white in a flash of light, as her surroundings changed to those of the inside of the Farstriders Enclave. Rommath, realizing the futility of their fight, he used every ounce of his mana to teleport all the surviving defenders out of Quel'Danas. The survival of their species, preceded whatever honor bound duty they had towards their forefather, Dath'Remar, and the Sunwell. The entire Enclave was brimming with activity. Hundreds of Rangers, Knights, and civilians were lying on make shift beds, as Priests tended to them, while Magi, were casting powerful concealment charms and shields over the compound. More where pouring in. Iris spotted Lor'themar being tended by Lady Liadrin. Halduron was standing behind him trying to hold him down as the Priestess was attempting to heal his destroyed eye. The Quel'Danas survivors informed everyone that the king has fallen, and the Sunwell is most likely destroyed by now. She motioned at Rommath to follow him, as she headed towards the new Ranger General to inform him of his promotion.

"Your Highness! Please accept our sincere condolences for the loss of our beloved king.", Halduron, bowed his head pushing Lor'themar's shoulders down, as he tried to stand up and bow at the princess. Liadrin turned around and bowed as well. Both the Ranger and the Princess offered their condolences as well. Iris raised her hand and stopped them.

"Please, there's no need for that. We are all in this together. And thank you for your condolences. How are you holding up, Lor?", she asked the Ranger, as she squeezed his hand. Lor'themar gave her a small saddened smile.

"The Ranger General, the love of my life and mother of my children has fallen. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I just lost my eye, and don't even feel the pain, all that maters to me now is that I will never look at her beautiful face again, I'll never hear her sweet laugh, and I'll never feel her warm and loving touch again. I wish that it was me, who fell to Frostmourne, Iris. I wish that she was in the ship for Stormwind with our daughters, instead of rotting in Light knows where. But that was who she was, and that was what she did. She was Quel'Thalas' most loyal defender, fighting tooth and nail and dying to defend everything she held dear.", tears run down from Lor'themar's good eye, and Iris patted his hand, as Halduron squeezed his friend's shoulders, trying to comfort him as he tried really hard to hold his own tears back.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Lor. Sylvanas was a great person and an exceptional Ranger, perhaps even greater than Alleria her self. I was there beside her, from the very start of this conflict, to the moment she fell to Frostmourne. She was amazing, her strategies, her fighting, her taunts towards Arthas. It was her fierce defense, that gave me the time to evacuate as many as our people as I could, your girls included. And she died proud and unyielding, she gave Arthas a run for his money, if it wasn't the undead that we were fighting, we would have won under her leadership. You should be proud of her, she brought honor to the Windrunner clan. And as much as it pains me to replace her, I must, for the survival of our species. You are now the new Ranger General of Quel'Thalas, my dear friend.", Iris wiped Lor'themar's tears with her handkerchief.

"I am honored, your Highness, thank you. I will do whatever I can to uphold her legacy. And I am extremely proud of her, thank you. How does it look, Lady Liadrin?", he addressed the brunette. The young Priestess blushed, she always held a torch for the Ranger, but was too timid to do anything about it before he got together with Sylvanas. She was quite a few years younger than Lor'themar and felt a bit intimidated by him.

"I'm afraid that you will never see from that eye again, Ranger General. The scarring was too deep and the Death Knight's blade was forged with "Death and Decay" runes. It destroyed forever everything it touched. No matter how much Holy magic I chanelled in it, the damage could not be reversed. The Light could not save it. You will need an eye patch as soon as the wound around it closes. I'm sorry.", she whispered as she bandaged the area.

"It's quite alright, my dear. It does not compare with the open wound I have where my heart once was. Thank you for your efforts, I really appreciate them. Go, have a look at the others, they need you more than I do.", he gave her a sad smile and squeezed her shoulder. The Priestess blushed again, bowed her head at Iris, and went to the next patient.

"So what are your orders, your Highness?", Lor'themar stood up and straightened him self up, assuming his new role.

"How many Rangers do you have left, Lor? And quit this whole "Your Highness" crap. You are not talking to my uncle right now.", Iris huffed.

"Very well, Iris. Around one hundred and sixty seven able bodied Rangers remain. Halduron included.

"Send some scouts to spy on the Scourge's movements. I am certain that Arthas has already resurrected Kel'Thuzad. What remains to know is whether he'll choose to remain in Quel'Thalas or continue to defile other places. The scouts should monitor their movements. If they move towards out position, we'll head to the eastern docks. I know they are small private ones, but they will do. Tyr's hand is the closest safe harbor, and from there we can head for Dalaran via the Hinterlands. Dealing with Forrest Trolls should be easier after fighting the Scourge.", Iris watched as Lor'themar started barking orders. She walked around the Enclave and offered her condolences and support to the wounded. She checked on the rations and water, and had them evenly distributed amongst everyone. Two days passed with no sign of the scouts. Iris was worried. On the eve of the third day, they started to return. The reports were the same. The greater bulk of the Scourge has left. Those remaining were either in a Scourge "city" named Deatholme, the western part of the Southern Quel'Thalas and all along the Dead Scar. It was more than Iris had hoped for. She decided that they should all return to Silvermoon City and set camp there. The scouts informed her that Falconwing square and Dawning Lane was left intact, and so was Sunstrider island. The running water east of the lane and on the island had remained pure, since it was out of the way of the Scourge and so did the food and grain. She ordered more Rangers to search for survivors and send them to the new camp. By the time they had set their new camp, Kael'Thas arrived. Iris run to him and threw her self in his arms, crying.

"Is there nothing left. little one? Did he destroy everything? And where is the king, and Sylvanas for that matter?", he only saw Lor'themar and Lord Sanguinar. All the other high ranking officers were missing.

"They are all dead, uncle Kael. Arthas killed them all. I am not sure about what happened to the rest of them, but I watched as Arthas slew Sylvanas and raised her as a Banshee. The king fought valiantly at the Sunwell, but Arthas not only killed him, but also stole his soul. And I am certain that the Sunwell has been defiled when he resurrected Kel'Thuzad in it.", she whispered as he wiped her tears from her face.

"I need to go to Quel'Danas to retrieve his body and inspect the damage. I'll be back within the hour, sweetheart. Rommath, you're with me, take me to my father's body.", Kael put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder and the young Mage teleported them to the southern tip of the island. An hour later, they returned with a conjured stretcher between them, carrying the decomposing body of the fallen Sun King.

"The undead and the scavengers had ripped our beloved king apart, Iris. Your uncle incinerated those around him and we retrieved all his body parts. I also found this.", Rommath removed her circlet from the large pocket of his cloak and placed it in Iris' hands. "I purified it first.".

"Thank you, Rommath", Iris gave him a sad smile and followed the funeral procession holding his hand. Kael was walking next to her and gave them a curious look. Then he leaned over to Iris and whispered in her ear.

"I approve of him, little one", he gave her a small smile.

The funeral was a very emotional ordeal for all of them. The people had not only lost their king but the very pillar of their civilization. He was always their king, no one alive could even remember the day when he wasn't. He ruled Quel'Thalas for over two and half thousand years. An eternity! Arthas did not just destroy their home. He destroyed an entire era. Iris lost her beloved grandfather, her second father after Kael, the one who spoiled her even more than her uncle did. But Kael was the most devastated of all of them. He felt that not only he had let his father down when he was absent from the destruction of their home, but his people suffered as well while he remained safe in Dalaran. He vowed to him self that he was going to make things better for his people, and put the crown on his head, as his subjects hailed and bowed before the new Sun King.

* * *

Iris was with her uncle in Quel'Thalas trying to restore the path of destruction Arthas left behind him a week earlier, when Dalaran was destroyed. Iris was devastated when she heard about what happened there. She did not know whether Ilsa had managed to take Fryne out the city before it was destroyed. She collapsed to the floor and started screaming. Kael did not know how to console her. Mad with grief she told him what really happened seven years ago. He was shocked and disgusted with the web of lies his niece, his beloved, and their best friend spun. He not only had a great niece, sired by the very man who killed his father and destroyed his kingdom, but also a daughter he has never met. He wanted to scream at Iris, but could not. She was already in a state of hysteria at the thought that her daughter may be dead. And he loved that little girl almost as much as he loved his niece. So he teleported straight at the ruins of Dalaran. He found their manor almost completely destroyed. What was left of Dalaran, was infested with demons and Scourge. He came across some survivors who informed him that there are refugee camps at Ambermill, Pyrewood village and Fenris Island. He felt desperation, when he found no Elves in Fenris island and Ambermill. Hoping against hope, he teleported to Pyrewood village. All the Elves were there. He searched through the camp and he finally saw them. A bruised and disheveled Ilsa was holding a sleeping Fryne in her arms. And next to her, Jaina was tending her wounds. He run to them, hugged Ilsa and the sleeping girl, and glared at Jaina, who took a fearful step back.

"Why did you not ask a Mage to teleport you home or at least send a message, Ilsa? Iris is sick with worry. She had to be sedated, when she heard that Dalaran was destroyed and Fryne was probably dead.", he told Ilsa.

"Forgive me, milord, the first thing I did when I run out of Dalaran with Fryne, was to look for a Mage. But Grand Marshal Garithos forbade them from helping me. He said that he will not spare any resources for non humans. If I wanted to return to Quel'Thalas with my brat, then I would have to walk there.", Kael's pursed his lips at that.

"So that inbred bigot prevented you from coming home. I knew that I should have burned him into a crisp back then. I shall deal with him, as soon as I bring you two home". He created a portal, and grabbed Jaina by her arm.

"And you are coming with me too, missy!", he growled, and walked through the portal, behind Ilsa and Fryne before Jaina could even protest.

"FRYNE...!", Iris screamed and pulled her daughter in her arms crying. Kael smiled at the both of them and continued towards his study, dragging Jaina along.

"You may go home and rest, Ilsa, you are dismissed from duty for the next two weeks", he yelled over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Milord", she yelled back and left with her children for her home, at Fairbreeze village.

As soon as Kael and Jaina walked into his study, he released her. He looked at her up and down and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have something to tell me, Jaina?", he growled. Jaina felt weak on her knees. 'He knows, Light help me, he knows. What am I going to do now?'

"So Iris told you.", she whispered. Kael nodded, still glaring at her.

"Looks like you girls have been very busy, having children, and hiding them from their real fathers", he growled at her again. Jaina gulped.

"You have to understand, Kael, that we were all in a very desperate situation. Calia needed to hide from Prestor that Daphne was Halduron's daughter, and I needed to conceal the fact that I was pregnant since I was unwed. My father and brothers would have disowned me and I would have probably have lost my apprenticeship with Antonidas. I did not realize that Lilly was yours until she was born. I could not tell anyone about her. If Arthas had found out that I had cheated on him, he would have challenged you to a duel and you would have killed each other. And I did not even know that Iris had a daughter with..."

"Arthas...", Kael interrupted her. Jaina's jaw dropped.

"Arthas...and Iris?", she whispered, "but how? And when", she collapsed to a chair behind her.

"You know very well the how, Jaina. You are a mother your self, I don't need to explain to you the process. As for the when, judging by the age of the two children, around the time you gave birth to Lilly." Kael smirked.

"They got together after Arthas broke up with me. Was she the reason? Where they involved before he ended our relationship? So it wasn't just the Paladin, he was with Iris as well", she placed her her head in her hands. Kael rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe it, you hid my daughter from me, for six years, your old boyfriend, destroyed everything in his path from up here, all the way down to Dalaran, and your only concern is that he had a daughter with my niece? What is wrong with you, woman? The very man that you put so much faith into has taken everything we have ever loved from us." he hissed at her. He wanted to roar at her, bang his fists on his desk, find Arthas and rip him into pieces, but he did not want everyone else in his palace to hear about all this, so he kept his voice low. "You chose him, over me, and all he ever gave you was heart ache and grief. Look at how many lives he destroyed!", Jaina's lips trembled, and started to cry. Kael's face softened. He run his hands through her long blonde locks.

"There's no need for that, Jaina. Stop crying, I hate that I had to speak harshly to you, but my entire world was turned upside down this past week by the man you love. And then I discovered that I have a daughter with you. And a great niece, sired by the man who stole you from me and destroyed everything. That could drive any man mad. I'm sorry, I will never speak to you like that again to you. How could I? I hate to make the woman I love, cry.", Jaina shook her head.

"No Kael, you got it all wrong. I don't love Arthas anymore, I haven't for a very long time. I came back to the Eastern Kingdoms for two reason. To get my daughter back, and then come find you. It took me years to realize it, but I know now. It's you, it has been you for a very long time. I know that you have no reason to accept me anymore, not after what Arthas did to you and your kingdom, and me denying you, all those years ago. But I wanted to at least try and explain my feelings to you..." Jaina was not able to finish her sentence, as Kael had pulled her off her seat and into his arms, and crushed his lips at hers. Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same fervor. He lifted her off the ground and laid her on the couch, at the other side of the study. Hours later there was a lot of commotion at the Sunfury Spire. Kael and Jaina dressed up quickly and run to the throne room.

"What's going on now?", Kael asked with an exasperated look on his face.

"More ill news, my liege, Alterac was destroyed by the Scourge and the Ogres. And what was left of it, was destroyed by the Yetis. Halduron grabbed his gear and Rommath created a portal there. They left along with Lanathel before I was able to stop them", Lorethemar informed the King of Quel'Thalas. Jaina fainted in Kael's arms. The Elven King blanched at the news. His own daughter, who he has never met may be dead now. He shook his head, and tried to speak calmly.

"That's alright, Lorthemar, let him go, he has plenty of good reasons to be there. As a mater of fact, we should give him a hand. Form a party of Rangers, Knights, Priests and Magi. Our top priority is to locate Queen Calia and her children, and evacuate any survivors to wherever they need to go. I will lead the party, along with Lady Proudmore". He motioned to Liadrin to come and revive Jaina. Iris approached her uncle, holding her daughter in her arms.

"I'm coming with you, uncle Kael. I'll help you find yours and Jaina's daughter. It's the least I can do.", Kael nodded and smiled at his two nieces.

"Thank you sweetheart, I will need all the help I can help.", he whispered and stroke Iris' and Fryne's cheeks.

"Are you going to save more people, your Majesty?", Fryne asked Kael with eyes as wide as saucers. Though the little girl had been through a great deal these past few days, she appeared to be holding her self together. She even took the news that Iris was her real mother quite well.

"I sure am honey, I will bring them home and you will all be finally safe. And call me uncle Kael, you are a princess now.". He turned to Jaina, who had finally recovered from her faint spell.

"I need you to keep it together a while longer, my love. We are going to find our daughter now", he informed her, as he stroke her cheek. Jaina nodded her head and straightened up. Within an hour, a large party of rescuers gathered at the court of the Sun. Kael formed a portal, and they all stepped out at the outskirts of the Alterac Capital. The whole place was swarmed with Ogres.

"Rangers, Knights, attack!", the Sun King roared, as he shot waves of lava and bolts of fire at the Ogres. Jaina followed suit, casting frost bolts at them, followed by her two water elementals. They made their way to the palace, and turned the Ogres that were guarding it into sheep. They maimed their way to the throne room and found the leader. Kael did not kill him, he needed to know the fate of the royal family. He quickly subdued the Sorcerer chieftain and magically hanged him up and down.

"I have no time for pleasantries, you ugly piece of filth. Tell me where the royal family is, or I will slowly roast you limb by limb.", he snarled at the Ogre and shot a fire bolt at his hand.

"Aaaaarghhh...me dunno where puny humies is. No humies here, when we come here. Humies run to caves. Me busy, me no want to hunt dem.", the Ogre wailed.

"Caves, what caves, you big lump, there are thousand of caves in this damned mountain.", Kael growled. The Ogre screamed when he burned his other hand.

"South, south, humies run south to hide from dead humies and da white man in black, wit big scary sword. We no want kill humies, we want deir gold and pretty rocks", the Ogre cried. Kael rolled his eyes.

"Gold and gems, they came to loot what was left after the Scourge passed through here. And the humans run south, probably to Tarren Mill to get away from Arthas. Damn that brat, even his own sister is not safe from him. And where do the Yetis fit in in all this mess?", he wondered out loud.

"De winter was very bad. Da Yetis are very hungry. Dey even eat us.", the Ogre said. Kael let the Ogre drop on the floor and informed him that he had two minuted to get his people and run, before he set them all in fire. They were all gone in thirty seconds.

"Never seen ogres run that fast before.", Iris whispered at Liadrin and they both snorted.

"Alright people, we set camp here, and we form search parties. Magi cast location spells throughout the entire area. Find every Human left alive in Alterac. If your location spells spot two half Elven little girls, alert me immediately. It would mean that you have found the royal family.", they all looked confused. Kael sighed.

"Well I might as well tell you all, you're bound to find out sooner or later. Queen Callia's twins are half Elven. And they are not twins at all. One is the Queen's and Halduron's daughter, while the other one is mine and Lady Proudmore's. Everyone gasped, and Iris face palmed. 'Great, the cat is out of the bag now and everyone in Quel'Thalas is going to gossip about it. The three half Human bastard daughters of the royal families of the Northern Kingdoms. All we need now, is Tess Greymane having a child out of wedlock with Tandred Proudmoore, and Liam eloping with Admiral Proudmoore's Half Elven love child.', she shook her head and followed her uncle out of the palace.

The search parties discovered many survivors hiding in the nearby caves, but none had seen the royal family. They were all treated and sent to Theramore via portals to resettle. Kael, Jaina and Iris, along with two more Knights, Rangers and Priests, one being Liadrin, rode towards Tarren Mill, searching the surrounding area on their way there. They run into Halduron, Lanathel and Rommath who were tracking the trail of a large group of Humans that had passed through there a few days earlier. A day later, they reached Tarren Mill. The locals were surprised to see so many Elves, this far south of Quel'Thalas, but welcomed them anyways. As soon as they approached the Town Hall, a tall woman with long red hair walked out. Four children followed her.

" **CALIA**!". Halduron roared, jumped off his horse and run to his beloved. He pulled her to his arms and crushed his lips on hers. She wrapped her hands around him and kissed him back.

"Oh Hal!", she whispered, as she sobbed in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and tried to sooth her. Kael, Jaina and Iris approached them. Kael looked at the blond little girl. He gave Jaina a questioning look. She smiled and nodded. They both approached the four siblings.

"Aunt Jaina, Aunt Iris!", the children cried out and run to hug the two Sorceresses as soon as they saw them. They hugged them back and listened to them as they recounted what they experienced the past week. Calia and Halduron had finally dislodged from each other, and approached the group. Calia explained the situation to her children and waved her hand over Daphne's and Lilly's faces, revealing their Elven features. Jaina and Iris conjured mirrors for the two girls and held them in front of them when the enchantment dropped. All four children gasped, and then started asking millions of questions. Daphne met her real father, and Lilly her real parents. They were very surprised, but were not angry or resentful about it. They were never close to their father. He always favored the boys from the moment they were born and practically ignored the two girls, much to Callia's disappointment. In fact she was ready to abandon Preston and follow Halduron to Quel'Thalas, the moment he informed them that Arthas slew their father and destroyed Lordaeron. But she was duty and honor bound to look after her people. Prestor perished, shortly after that. Or so his generals told her. They never recovered his body, but did witness a gigantic black dragon flying out of the deep precipice the ruler of Alterac was kicked in by Arthas while they fought. Calia asked her people whether they wanted to resettle to Theramore. Most agreed, while others chose to move to Stormwind. So she, Kael, Jaina, Iris and Rommath created portals to the two cities, and the refugees walked through. The rest of the party returned to Quel'Thalas. They materialized at the Magus chamber.

"Come Jaina, we need to heal this land and your extraordinary talents will be greatly appreciated here", Kael took Jaina's hand, and walked out of the spire to help his people.


End file.
